


Дживс и четыре слова

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Blackmail, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти попал в передрягу и считает, что должен отказаться от услуг Дживса. А ещё он очень плохо понимает намёки. И к тому же очень боится тётю Агату. Но у Берти прочная голова, и внутри головы тоже не всё безнадёжно, поэтому всё закончится хорошо.





	Дживс и четыре слова

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [TatianaOnegina](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina) за прекрасную иллюстрацию.

«ПРОСТИ ЗПТ ДЖИВС ТЧК ПО НЕ ЗАВИСЯЩИМ ОТ МЕНЯ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАМ ВЫНУЖДЕН С ТОБОЙ РАССТАТЬСЯ ТЧК ЖЕЛАЮ ХОРОШО ОТДОХНУТЬ ВСК».

Я перечитал текст телеграммы, вздохнул, как вол, перешагнувший порог бойни, и между «МЕНЯ» и «ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАМ» вставил слово «ФИНАНСОВЫМ».

Впрочем, я, как обычно, забегаю вперёд. И поверь, читатель, у меня есть на то причина. Вот ты никогда не задумывался, отчего пишущая братия так любит рассусоливать всякие только ей интересные описания? Даже перед сценой ввинчивания шомпола между пятым и шестым ребрами седьмого графа Козинака нет-нет да и втиснут абзац о погоде и парочку глав о планировке графского парка. Не думаю, что это из-за желания оттянуть описание агонии бедолаги графа; наверное, дело в количестве страниц, за которые издатель отстёгивает банкноты. Но это не мой случай. Я настрочил бы целую полку томов о погоде и планировке парков совершенно бесплатно, лишь бы только не вспоминать эпизод, который низверг Бертрама У. Вустера в бездну не хуже, чем беднягу Козинака ― то происшествие с шомполом, после которого графские останки пинком отправили в полёт с самой высокой замковой башни. Однако, как моим верным читателям уже известно, сказать «Вустер» ― всё равно что сказать «мужество». Вустеры не дрогнули под Азенкуром, не дрогну я и теперь. Постараюсь, во всяком случае. Укреплю силы бальзамом из виски и содовой, соберусь с ними и продолжу.

Всё началось с того, что Дживс на две недели отчалил в законный отпуск. Событие прискорбное, но предсказуемое. Я уже привык с этим справляться. Целительное меню Бринкли-Корта или тёплая поддержка товарищей по клубу помогают мне не впасть в отчаяние и с достоинством преодолеть одно из тяжелейших испытаний, какое только может выпасть на долю живущих. Но я, как читатель наверняка догадался, держался молодцом и держался им до вечера, до тех пор, пока у дверей «Трутней», от которых я почти лёг на обратный курс к дому, милому дому, ко мне не подрулил неведомый тип блестящей наружности. Когда я пишу, что наружность у типа была блестящая, я не хочу сказать, что он был красавчик, каких поискать, ― вовсе нет. Я имею в виду ровно то, что сказал. Этот тип весь поблёскивал. Поблёскивали бегающие глазки, блестел набриллиантиненный пробор, блестел в галстучной булавке бриллиант размером с небольшую картошку, очень смахивающий на донышко солонки из дешёвой закусочной.

― Есть разговорчик, ― прогнусавил тип, поблёскивая. ― Мне кое-чего тут стало про тебя известненько. ― И он, мерзко ухмыльнувшись, многозначительно подмигнул.

Или, возможно, многозначительно ухмыльнувшись, мерзко подмигнул ― мне больно вдаваться в подробности. Когда я вспоминаю об этом, поджилки начинают трястись, а память мотает головой и отказывается, как это выражаются в детективных романах, идти на сотрудничество.

― …Мне кое-чего тут стало известненько о твоих извращеньицах, содомит, ― зловеще прогундосил Блескучий, и я от ужаса задрожал мелкой дрожью.

Сознаюсь, читатель, есть в вустеровской биографии моменты, о которых британскому правосудию лучше не знать. Одним таким моментом (действительно, только одним) является давно оставшийся в прошлом эпизод между мной и Джинджером.

― Чего вы хотите? ― спросил я, всё сильнее дрожа, у зловеще потирающего руки злодея.

Он зловеще рассмеялся и предложил продолжить разговор у меня. Я вовсе не горел желанием вести этого негодяя домой, но особого выбора не было. Там мы принялись обсуждать цену молчания и, слово за слово, от начальной тысячи каким-то непонятным образом добрались до суммы поистине для Бертрама катастрофической. Опомнился я, только когда подписанный моей дрожащей рукой чек перекочевал в портмоне поблёскивающего и дверь за последним закрылась. После чего, призвав на помощь все свои познания в математике, я вынужден был подвести неутешительный баланс: чтобы удержаться на плаву, мне требовалось подыскать вместо квартиры на Беркли-Меншенс что-то наподобие дровяного сарая, одежду покупать в магазинах «Всё по пенсу», обедать не в клубе, а в самых дешёвых закусочных, вроде тех, где Бинго отыскивает своих официанток и где подают настоянный на соломе кофе и сморщенные коричневые пирожки, больше всего походящие на улики с места преступления, изъятые годы назад на развалинах сгоревшего лепрозория. Но не это было самое худшее. Самое худшее, как вы, наверное, уже догадались, было то, что мне нечем было больше платить Дживсу. Поэтому, слегка уняв дрожание членов принятием виски без содовой, я взял бумагу, карандаш и составил приведённый выше черновик телеграммы.

Перечитав ещё раз, после «ПРОСТИ» я включил «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА», сходил умылся, выкурил подряд три или четыре сигареты, перечитал снова, добавил подпись и, раза с двадцатого отыскав в телефонной книге нужный номер, отправил наконец телеграмму. Спустя два часа и дюжину сигарет был доставлен ответ: «ВЫЕЗЖАЮ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ТЧК ДЖИВС».

Так. Стоп. Мне тут пришло в голову, что некоторые читатели присоединились ко мне недавно. Тогда им, конечно же, невдомёк, с какой стати я так убиваюсь из-за потери какого-то там камердинера. Всё очень просто. Дело в том, что Дживс вовсе не какой-то там. Он ― потрясающий. Он ― человек выдающегося ума, неохватной эрудиции и необыкновенной находчивости. Он выручал Вустера из разнообразных передряг больше раз, чем вы за год меняете носки (надеюсь, вы их меняете). Кроме того, осмелюсь заявить, Дживс не только вытаскивает меня из заварушек, творит комфорт, насыщает завтраками и бдит за моим гардеробом ― словом, является кем-то вроде домашнего божества ― нет, помимо этого, Дживс ещё и мой друг. Во всяком случае, Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер (этим именем меня нарекли мама и папа) считает именно так.

Ну вот, дорогие новоприсоединившиеся читатели, теперь, когда вы, как выражаются в книжках, которые любят девицы наподобие Флоренс Крэй, окунулись в контекст, я продолжу дальше изливать свои горести. Кстати, я тут подумал: наверное, выслушав мой пане… ― надеюсь, я не перепутал слово ― панегирик Дживсу, вы подумали, будто я обрадуюсь его скорейшему возвращению? Вот и нет! Ничего подобного! Во-первых, из той заварушки, где я заварился, меня не выцарапал бы даже он. А во-вторых, ― и это куда существеннее ― вы же понимаете, что я не мог раскрыть Дживсу свой постыдный секрет?

Не помню, как я промаялся до утра. Когда же открыл глаза, возле постели, держа поднос, от которого плыл аромат излюбленнейшего из чаёв, высился столп вустеровского благополучия, то бишь Дживс. Я издал жалобный стон.

― Доброе утро, сэр, ― отозвался Дживс. ― Могу ли я поинтересоваться: вы сегодня себя неважно чувствуете?

Что мне оставалось, кроме как застонать ещё раз? Бровь Дживса едва заметно приподнялась.

― Не желаете ли чаю, сэр?

Я прикинул, что стонами горю не поможешь, а жажду тем более не утолишь, к тому же пахло, смею вас заверить, чрезвычайно соблазнительно.

― Да, давай сюда чай. Спасибо, Дживс. ― Я вцепился в предложенную чашку. ― Ты получил мою телеграмму?

― Да, сэр. И, должен признать, она меня немного встревожила.

― Конечно, получил! ― с досадой на себя перебил я. ― Ведь ты прислал мне ответ! Что я несу! У меня в голове каша липче той, в которую я угодил! ― Тут я зажал себе рот, вспомнив о намерении ничего не рассказывать Дживсу. 

Как назло, в зажимающей рот руке уже была за несколько секунд до этого легкомысленно зажата чашка, и этот злополучный Вустер в результате облился кипятком. Дживс мгновенно приложил ко мне что-то холодное, ловко поймал не успевшую пострадать чашку и голосом, в котором я с благодарностью различил сочувствие, произнёс:  
― Позвольте заметить, вы не выглядите отдохнувшим, сэр. 

― Увы. Это так, ― признал я.

― Полагаю, поздно легли вчера, сэр?

― Под утро. ― Согласно кивнул я. ― И не ужинал. Во рту маковой росинки не было. Только не пойму, хоть убей, чем бы мне помогла маковая росинка.

― Досадно это слышать, сэр. ― Бровь Дживса взметнулась на одну восьмую дюйма, что указывало на высочайшую степень встревоженности. У меня даже на сердце как-то слегка расцвело.

Тем временем, Дживс раздобыл мне сухую одежду, принёс новую чашку чая и перестелил постель.

― Вы не возражаете, если я подам завтрак, сэр?

Я с благодарностью кивнул. Успокаивающее мерцание Дживса, несмотря на мрачные обстоятельства, окутавшие будущее Бертрама, возвращало обычно присущий мне жизнерадостный энтузиазм. На завтрак ― наверное, потому что я упомянул о пропущенном ужине ― Дживс подал целую гору яиц, бекона, тостов, маффинов и джема ― и всё это я с неподдельным удовольствием умял, после чего с похвальной целеустремлённостью расправился с ароматным кофе.

― Могу я осведомиться, о каких финансовых обстоятельствах вы упомянули в телеграмме и почему полагаете, что нам следует расстаться, сэр? ― как всегда учтиво, поинтересовался Дживс, когда я покончил с завтраком.

Стонать в этот раз я не стал, хотя, должен признаться, таковое желание у меня мелькнуло. Помня о подвигах предков при Азенкуре, я мужественно посмотрел Дживсу ― а заодно и судьбе ― в глаза.

― Видишь ли, Дживс, ― начал я, ― порой обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что лучше бы они таким образом не складывались. Звёзды расположились так… Словом, я остался без денег. Прости, старина, мне нечем тебе больше платить. Люди гибнут за металл, и всё такое. Рок присудил, что нам с тобой необходимо разбежаться. Мне будет безумно одиноко, беспредельно плохо и бесконечно грустно, но другого выхода нет.

― Остались без денег, сэр? ― ничуть не переменившись в лице, переспросил Дживс. ― Крайне досадная неприятность. Могу я узнать, как именно это произошло?

Я непреклонно покачал головой.

― Извини, дружище, не спрашивай, на вустеровских устах лежит печать молчания.

― Вы проиграли в карты, сэр? ― не считаясь с провозглашённой мною печатью молчания, нахмурившись, предположил Дживс. 

― Нет, конечно! ― фыркнул я возмущённо. ― Я же не какой-то там идиот.

― Разумеется, нет, сэр. Тогда, вероятно, оказали помощь другу? Проспорили пари? Вложились в сомнительное предприятие?

― Нет, нет и нет! Не спрашивай! Я нем, как скала. Как рыба. Как высеченная из скалы рыба, которой позабыли изобразить рот.

На Дживса это не подействовало. Уверен, он и каменную рыбу при желании бы разговорил.

― Возможно, вас шантажировали, сэр?

Я вздрогнул.

― Откуда ты з?.. Вовсе нет! Скажешь тоже! Кому взбредёт в голову такая ненормальная мысль?! Просто вдруг остался без денег. С парнями такое бывает. Раз и всё. Ничего страшного. Займусь этим, как его, трудом. Колоть дрова, полоть траву, собирать по дворам старые тряпки… Или поступлю в бродячий цирк ― не зря же тётя Агата говорит, что я дешёвый клоун. За старину Берти не беспокойся. ― Я подошёл к столу, выписал чек и протянул Дживсу. ― А это, дружище, тебе. Жалованье за два месяца вперёд. Рекомендации дам такие, что читающие будут плакать. От счастья, разумеется, ― что им досталось такое сокровище.

Итак, я протянул славному малому половину моих оставшихся активов, но Дживс покачал головой. Хочу обратить твоё внимание, читатель, что никогда ещё на вустеровской службе Дживс не был замечен за качанием головой. Но этой сенсацией дело не ограничилось. Выражение его лица я рискнул бы назвать растроганным. Не знаю, что на него нашло. По правде говоря, я никогда его таким взбудораженным не видел.

― Прошу меня простить, сэр, но я не могу принять у вас этот чек. И не сочтите за дерзость, но я должен выяснить, что произошло. Возможно, в моих силах случившееся исправить.

Теперь снова пришёл мой черёд качать головой.

― Пожалуйста, сэр, ― продолжал настаивать Дживс. ― Расскажите, кому и зачем вы отдали свои деньги.

Было больно смотреть на этого честного парня. Он так искренне хотел мне помочь. Эх, если бы он только догадывался, кто перед ним стоит…

― Нет, нет и нет! ― отрезал я. ― Прими чек, мои искренние благодарности и уходи. Как там говорили римляне по этому случаю? Уходя чего-то там.

― Abiens abi. Уходя, уходи, сэр.

― Вот именно! Не то чтобы я торопился от тебя избавиться, вовсе нет. Ты ведь знаешь и сам, что Бертрам без тебя никуда, но ничего не попишешь, так начертала судьба, так уж сложились звёзды.

― Astra inclinant, non necessitant, сэр.

― Чего-чего?

― Звёзды склоняют, но не принуждают, сэр.

― Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?

― Нам нет необходимости расставаться, сэр. Если у вас трудный период, вопрос о жалованье может подождать.

Он ещё и святой! Ей-богу, я едва не разрыдался.

― Дживс, ты не понимаешь! ― вскричал я. ― Всё ещё хуже! Я даже не смогу платить за квартиру!

Дживс тихо откашлялся. Тихое откашливание Дживса, дорогой читатель, это звук, который сеет в сердце Бертрама семена надежды. Не спрашивайте меня, как звук умудряется сеять ― мне точно сейчас не до этой головоломки. Просто поверьте: сеет. Своим знаменитым тихим откашливанием Дживс не раз предварял самые блистательные советы и сверхгениальные комбинации. Когда-нибудь, если у меня снова появятся средства, я поставлю памятник Дживсовому тихому откашливанию. Однако на сей раз тучи сгустились настолько густо, что даже семена надежды увязали в их плотной гуще.

― Надеюсь, ты не простыл и не подавился? Только не говори, что нашёл решение. Не поверю. Даже твой светлый ум не пробьёт этот мрак.

― Благодарю вас, сэр, я в порядке.

― Тогда что означает твоё «кха-кха»?

― Видите ли, сэр, я довольно удачно играл на скачках, а выигранное не менее удачно инвестировал, так что…

― Так что ― что?

― …Так что мне не составит большого труда оплачивать наше с вами проживание на Беркли-Меншенс, сэр.

― Ха! ― воскликнул я.

― Позвольте расценивать это как согласие, сэр.

― Нет, расценивай это именно как «ха!»

― Очень хорошо, сэр. ― Старина Дживс явно обиделся.

― Это просто смешно!

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Ты предлагаешь мне жить за твой счёт! Ха, ха и ещё раз ха!

― Очень хо…

― Стой! ― внезапно перебил я. ― Но это же гениальная мысль!

Дживс молча на меня уставился.

― Да! ― подтвердил я. ― Это гениально, как всё великое, и величественно, как всё гениальное! Я буду твоим камердинером! ― Брови Дживса при этом заявлении поползли вверх. ― Отлично! Начнём прямо сейчас! Что вам угодно, сэр?

При слове «сэр» теперь уже Дживс вздрогнул.

― Прошу простить, сэр, но это невозможно. Вы не можете быть моим камердинером.

― Ещё как могу, Дживс. Даже если не умею, я научусь. Давай так: я согласен работать за еду. И мы немедленно обменяемся комнатами.

Что-то гранитное в облике Дживса указывало на то, что моё предложение не пройдёт.

― Ну, пожалуйста, ― взмолился я. ― Нельзя же, чтобы ты и работал на меня и сам же мне и платил!

Дживс минуту сверлил меня взглядом, после чего произнёс:  
― Очень хорошо, сэр. Если настаиваете, я согласен на эксперимент длительностью двадцать четыре часа или меньше ― в том случае, если решите, что с вас довольно, ― но только при условии, что вы подробно расскажете, кто и чем вас шантажировал.

Да уж. Наверное, на меня затмение нашло, когда я понадеялся утаить от Дживса хоть что-то.

― Так и быть, ― сдался я. ― Слушай. Это произошло возле «Трутней»… Такой мерзкий тип, блескучий, как обрызганная маслом консервная банка, а в галстуке булавка с солоночным бриллиантом размером с теннисный мяч… Я как-то не спросил его фамилии, не планировал дальнейших контактов. Надо было спросить?.. Я выписал ему чек на предъявителя.

Дживс смотрел на меня с печальным укором, с каким умудрённый жизнью пастушеский пёс смотрит на отбившуюся от стада овцу.

― Сколько вы ему заплатили, сэр?

Я назвал сумму. Дживс даже не дрогнул. А вот я ― да. Ожившее воспоминание заставило меня задрожать мелкой дрожью, словно осиновый лист на зябком осеннем ветру.

― Позвольте поинтересоваться, чем он сумел вас так напугать, сэр?

Тут как в пословице ― сказал: «а», не жмись, вываливай и всё остальное, и я не без вздоха выложил как на духу:  
― Тюрьмой, Дживс, старой доброй британской тюрьмой.

Однако, вопреки моим ожиданиям, упоминание слова на букву «т» не произвело на Дживса особого впечатления. Ну конечно, догадался я, он наверняка думает, что речь о какой-нибудь мелочи, вроде кражи полицейского шлема, серебряного молочника или янтарной статуэтки. Следующая фраза это подтвердила:  
― Осмелюсь заметить, мне уже доводилось вызволять вас из полицейского участка, сэр.

«Да, но не по такому поводу», ― добавил про себя я и потянулся за сигаретой. Дживс, предупредив моё движение, подал раскрытый портсигар и, когда я определился с выбором, поднёс горящую зажигалку.

― Прошу вас, сэр, продолжайте, ― проговорил он. ― Вы так и не озвучили причину шантажа.

― А если я откажусь озвучивать? ― поинтересовался я мятежно.

― Тогда я не сумею помочь вам, сэр.

― Это бесполезно, Дживс! Даже ты здесь бессилен, поверь мне.

― В таком случае мы не станем меняться ролями на двадцать четыре часа, сэр.

Такого апперкота я не ожидал.

― И ты возьмёшь чек и уйдёшь? ― спросил я с напускной храбростью, хотя при мысли о том, что Дживс на самом деле соберёт манатки и отчалит, поджилки тряслись, как осина во время шторма, пришедшегося на землетрясение.

― Нет, сэр.

― Что означает это твоё «нет, сэр»?

― С вашего позволения, я останусь и продолжу выполнять свои обязанности, сэр. ― Дживс слегка наклонил голову.

― Но… 

― Но, сэр?

― Ты…

― Я, сэр?

― Но ты не можешь работать на меня бесплатно, я же не какой-нибудь там Ксеркс!

― Позвольте заметить, сэр: если мысль о моём присутствии вас огорчает, вы можете разрешить проблему, прибегнув к помощи служителей закона.

Я возмущённо фыркнул:  
― Разумеется, я не стану выдворять тебя с полицией, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

― Тогда, вынужден констатировать, у вас не останется выбора, сэр. ― Уголки его губ самодовольно дрогнули.

― Если я расскажу тебе правду, ты сам рванёшь отсюда так, что только пятки сверкать будут, ― мрачно буркнул я. ― Побьёшь мировой рекорд.

― В самом деле, сэр? ― Дживс на одну шестнадцатую дюйма приподнял бровь.

Я плеснул себе виски без содовой. Бровь Дживса скакнула ещё на одну шестнадцатую. Да, заставил я сегодня беднягу поволноваться. И ведь это только начало.

― Ну, хорошо, ― выдавил я, отвернувшись: смотреть Дживсу в глаза не было сил. ― Этот блескучий тип как-то прознал, что я… в общем, что я и Джинджер… Это было всего-то разок и ужасно давно, в Итоне!.. Словом, он как-то выведал, что я… я…

― Что вы, сэр ― что?

― Не «что», а «кто». Ин… В общем, этот самый…

― Инверт, сэр? ― подсказал Дживс.

― Точно, ― выдохнул я, радуясь, что не пришлось самому выговаривать ужасное слово.

― И вы прежде никогда не видели этого человека, сэр? ― деловито поинтересовался Дживс.

― Нет, никогда. Я б эту гнусную рожу, раз увидев, не позабыл бы. ― Я замолчал, поражённый невероятным открытием, лишившим меня дара речи.

Клянусь Юпитером! Вот так просто? Раз ― и перевёл разговор, и никаких семейных сцен с возведением очей горе, заламыванием рук и битьём посуды? Нет, разумеется, Дживс не из тех, кто заламывает руки, колотит посуду и производит с очами невразумительные телодвижения, но никак не прокомментировать «извращеньице», как гнусно выразился блескучий тип, ― это вообще как?

― Дживс, ― позвал я.

― Сэр?

«Ты, наверное, недопонял. Или слушал невнимательно. Молодой господин ― извращенец, беспардонный попиратель закона, мерзопакостный мужеложец и содомит», ― хотел сказать я, но не сказал, потому что прежде, чем открыл рот, до меня допёрло, что Дживс не из тех, кто может чего-то недопонять, и слушал он очень внимательно. Ещё раз проглотив, разжевав и переварив случившееся, я неверяще покачал головой, как если бы на моих глазах Мона Лиза шагнула с холста и невозмутимо уселась в ближайшее кресло с вязанием. Глядя на Дживса, как на восьмое или даже девятое чудо света, я не без трепета произнёс:  
― Спасибо.

― Пока ещё не за что, сэр, ― ответил этот немыслимый представитель расы домашних божеств. ― Постарайтесь припомнить, была ли у вас с мистером Уиншипом любовная переписка?

― Разумеется, нет!

― Не упоминали ли вы о своих отношениях в письмах к другим людям?

― Нет, конечно же, нет!

― Не делали ли вы с мистером Уиншипом способные скомпрометировать вас фото?

― Нет, нет и нет!

― Кто-то ещё знал о вашей связи?

― Говорю же, это было всего раз, в сарае, где хранились клюшки для гольфа. Нас никто не видел, и мы никому не говорили. Честное слово!

― То есть, ― резюмировал Дживс, ― никаких доказательств не существует и не может существовать?

― Получается, так. ― Я кивнул.

― Какое облегчение, сэр!

Встревоженность и нахмуренность покинули высокий лоб моего камердинера, и я залюбовался ― по силе воздействия это зрелище было сравнимо с рассветом в Швейцарских Альпах. А может, и несравнимо. Очень запросто, что про Швейцарские Альпы врут.

― …Стало быть, тюрьма мне не грозит? ― обрадовался я.

― Совершенно верно, сэр. Уголовное преследование вам не угрожает. Кроме того, уверен, вы будете рады услышать… ― начал Дживс, но я перебил.

― Слава Юпитеру! О, Дживс, если бы ты знал, как я перетрусил! Ты так ловко разложил всё по полочкам! Благодаря тебе, моторчик уже не колотится как сумасшедший и вустеровские члены больше не дрожат, как перепуганные осины. Кстати! ― напомнил ему я. ― Я свою половину сделки выполнил. Ты же не забыл про уговор? Готов поспорить, римляне имели, что сказать по такому поводу.

― Действительно, сэр. У римлян бытовало выражение: pacta sunt servanda. Что значит: «договоры должны соблюдаться».

― Вот и славненько! Тогда с этой минуты я обращаюсь к тебе «сэр», а ты называешь меня «Вустер». Согласен? То есть вы ничего не имеете против, сэр?

― Прошу прощения, сэр, но вы недослушали, я ещё не сообщил вам самое главное…

― Главное подождёт. Не переводи тему и не суй мне палки в колёса. Я срочно хочу начать свою трудовую карьеру и соблюсти, как и полагается, договор! Не попрёшь же ты против римлян?

Дживс замер, взгляд его был абсолютно непереводим. Я скрестил пальцы. Только бы римляне его убедили!

― Если вы настаиваете, я не стану возражать, с… Вустер, ― ответил он после пощекотавшей вустеровские нервишки паузы. 

Я расцвёл. Дживс некоторое время смотрел на меня, не мигая. Я уже испугался, не передумает ли он, но Дживс слегка наклонил голову и с бархатной мягкостью в голосе произнёс:  
― А пока я приготовлю вам ванну.

― Отличненько! Только это я приготовлю тебе ванну, а не ты мне. То есть я хочу сказать: если позволите, я приготовлю вам ванну, сэр.

Дживс, вопреки моим опасениям, возражать не стал.

― Очень хорошо, Вустер, ― проговорил он, и кончики его губ слегка приподнялись, а моё настроение отчего-то скакнуло до небес.

Я облачился в костюм, выбрав максимально скромный ― в тон моей новой профессии, ― и радостно побежал выполнять камердинерские обязанности. С ванной никаких проблем не предвиделось: в самом деле, моюсь же я как-то, пока Дживс в отпуске. Я приготовил ворох полотенец, заткнул пробку, открутил краны и уже наливал пену, когда меня настигло пугающее озарение. Дживс, внезапно осознал я, будет мыться голый. Совсем. Без ничего.

Не подумайте только, что я полный идиот и до меня только в двадцать пять дошло, что люди, принимая очистительные процедуры, имеют привычку снимать пальто, жилетку и запонки. Я об этом и раньше догадывался, дело не в этом. Дело в моём признании. Дживс теперь в курсе, кто я. Вдруг он заподозрит, будто я нарочно придумал эту затею с очистительными п. для того, чтобы подглядывать за ним? Что, если он решит, будто у Бертрама грязные намерения?

Я вздрогнул, и флакон с пеной для ванн, выскользнув из моих ослабевших членов, нырнул под воду. Когда я его выловил, пена густой стеной возвышалась над краем ванны. Я закрутил краны, шагнул в сторону и снова вздрогнул, напоровшись взглядом на своё отражение. Из зеркальной глубины пучил шары некто бледный, весь в клочьях дрожащей пены; с рукавов стекала вода. 

― Вы похожи на пеннорождённую Афродиту, ― произнёс Дживс, материализовавшись, по своему обыкновению, абсолютно бесшумно, и, чуть улыбнувшись мне уголками губ, принялся раздеваться.

Страшась навести Дживса на мысль о нечистых намерениях Бертрама, я поспешил отвернуться, но вновь напоролся взглядом на злополучное зеркало, где теперь вовсю отражался Дживс. Мне срочно пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы он не подумал, будто я его рассматриваю. Так я и стоял, замерев с зажмуренными глазами, не зная, что делать дальше: уйти ― но тогда Дживс решит, будто я пренебрегаю своими обязанностями, остаться ― но тогда… словом, вы поняли. 

Из мучительного ступора меня вывело слетевшее с Дживсовых уст слово. «Член», ― явственно произнёс Дживс.

Я подпрыгнул на пару футов, но, вспомнив о новой должности и прилагающейся к ней ответственности, тут же взял себя в руки и приземлился обратно. Наверняка мне послышалось и Дживс сказал не «член», а «плен». Или «тлен». Или даже «чёлн».

― …детородный… ― тем временем продолжал Дживс.

Я почувствовал, что пылаю. 

― Дживс… То есть сэр…

― Да? ― переспросил он благосклонно, и голос его сопроводил плещущий звук ― то ли Дживс шлёпнул рукой по воде, то ли повернулся в ванне ― взглянуть, чтобы удостовериться, я не рискнул.

― У меня слуховые галлюцинации, сэр, ― сообщил я.

― Очень печальная новость. Что же вам послышалось?

― Мне послышалось, что ты… что вы говорили что-то про детородный то ли плен, то ли тлен, то ли чёлн. Я же ошибся, верно?

― Совершенно верно, вы ошиблись. 

― Уфф… Слава богу.

― Я говорил про детородный член.

Я снова подпрыгнул и, даю вам слово, не сразу взял себя в руки и приземлился куда положено. Боюсь, некоторое время я самым неподобающим для вышколенного камердинера образом висел под потолком, касаясь поверхности пола только отвалившейся челюстью.

― Покрытый белыми барашками пены, вы напомнили мне Афродиту Анадиомену, и я процитировал Гесиода:  
Член же отца детородный, отсеченный острым железом,  
По морю долгое время носился, и белая пена  
Взбилась вокруг от нетленного члена. И девушка в пене  
В той зародилась. Сначала подплыла к Киферам священным,  
После же этого к Кипру пристала, омытому морем…

В другое время примерно на этом месте я бы сурово притормозил поток Дживсового красноречия. Стихи ― это славная штука, сам когда-то заучивал в школе, но больше одной строфы за раз я считаю излишеством. Две для меня ― абсолютный максимум, как говаривал мой приятель Фредди Виджен в те дни, когда врач запретил ему пить. Однако времена поменялись. Сейчас не Дживс, а я служил камердинером, и к тому же меня никто ещё прежде не сравнивал с Афродитой Анадиоменой, поэтому я с интересом ждал, чем там у неё закончится дело.

― …На берег вышла богиня прекрасная. Ступит ногою ―  
Травы под стройной ногой вырастают. Её Афродитой,  
"Пенорождённой", еще "Кифереей" прекрасновенчанной  
Боги и люди зовут, потому что родилась из пены. 

…Разумеется, это перевод, ― любезно пояснил Дживс. ― Хотите послушать на древнегреческом?

Честно говоря, я не был уверен в наличии у себя подобного желания. Судьба распорядилась так, что В. не большой любитель древнегреческого. Но Дживс ведь теперь ― мой босс. Тактично ли будет перенаправить Гесиода на долгие зимние вечера, где очередь до него всё равно не дойдёт, поскольку я уже перенаправил туда целую отару Китсов и Бёрнсов?

Дживс истолковал моё замешательство по-своему:  
― Надеюсь, вас не смутило сравнение с представительницей прекрасного пола? Если так, прошу меня извинить. Чтобы искупить оплошность, уподоблю вас другому олимпийскому божеству.  
И, между вечными всеми богами прекраснейший, ― Эрос.  
Сладкоистомный ― у всех он богов и людей земнородных  
Душу в груди покоряет и всех рассужденья лишает. 

Я моргнул. Хотел бы я знать, что имел в виду Дживс, уподобляя меня этому парню. Но сколько Вустер ни напрягал извилину, ничего подобающего так и не пришло в голову. Поэтому я моргнул снова. И ещё пару раз на всякий случай. 

― Спасибо, сэр. Рад стараться и всё такое, ― ответил я, чтобы что-нибудь ответить.

― Вас не затруднит подать мне уточку?

Старательно отводя взгляд от горы белой пены, под которой нежилось господское тело, я повиновался.

― И ещё мыло, пожалуйста.

Я протянул и мыло.

― Ах да, и губку, если можно.

Я справился и с этим поручением.

― Благодарю.

Всё время, пока Дживс плескался, я то жмурился, то таращился в потолок, то изучал пол. 

Наконец, глядя в точку в метре над его макушкой, я выдал Дживсу халат, и испытание можно было считать законченным. Возможно, мне показалось, но на лице Дживса, когда он пересекал порог, мелькнуло что-то вроде разочарования.

Пока я приводил в порядок ванную и свою персону, Дживс без моей помощи облачился в костюм-тройку и, воссев в гостиной за фортепиано, принялся наигрывать Штрауса. Это было с его стороны страшно мило, потому что он мог бы, например, атаковать Вагнером или заладить какую-нибудь скучищу. Заслушавшись, я подумал, что быть Дживсовым камердинером ничуть не хуже, чем наоборот. Непросто будет, конечно, объяснить новое мироустройство престарелым родственницам. Но разве тётя Агата сама миллион раз не трындычила, что пора бы мне взяться за ум и найти работу? Вот я и нашёл.

― Сэр, вам что-нибудь нужно? ― спохватился я, вспомнив о профессиональном долге.

― Да, пожалуйста, ― отозвался Дживс, не прерывая игры. ― Виски с содовой, если можно. И себе налейте.

Я обрадовался хозяйской щедрости, но тут же вспомнил, что сам Дживс от подобных предложений всегда отказывается. Поэтому я, наступив на горло собственной песне, отказался тоже, отыскал бокал, плеснул виски, договорился с сифоном и то, что получилось, тут же по привычке едва не опрокинул в себя. По правде сказать, прежде чем опомниться, я всё-таки успел вылакать половину. Воровато оглядевшись, я отыскал салфетку, протёр ободок бокала, долил виски и потащил Дживсу. Увы, скользить, парить и мерцать, как он, у меня не выходило. Я подошёл к инструменту, поставил выпивку на край, а, поставив, сообразил, что надо было задействовать поднос. Я понурил голову: камердинер из меня получался никудышный, что-то наподобие забулдыги Бингли, разве что с ножом на Дживса не бросался и квартиру пока не спалил.

Дживс остановил игру и смерил меня внимательным взглядом.

― Буду ли я прав, сэр, если предположу, что вам уже наскучило избранное развлечение?

― Нет, конечно, ― горячо возмутился я. ― Вот ещё! И это не развлечение: я твёрдо намерен зарабатывать хлеб честным трудом в поте лица. ― Я посмотрел на Дживса с упрёком. ― И мы ведь договорились: «сэр» у нас ты.

― В чём же тогда причина вашей меланхолии?

Я вздохнул.

― В том, что этот Вустер не хватает с неба звёзд, Дживс, ― то есть сэр ― как вы.

Дживс посмотрел на меня с ноткой удивления. Если только можно смотреть с нотками, в чём я не особенно уверен.

― Полагаете, я хватаю с неба звёзды?

― Естественно! Всё, за что бы ни взялся, ты делаешь безупречно. Ты просто идеал, Дживс.

― В самом деле? ― спросил он, приподняв бровь; и, передвинувшись на край скамьи, коснулся освободившейся части. ― Вы не могли бы что-нибудь исполнить со мной в четыре руки? Я был бы вам чрезвычайно признателен, тем более что в музыке вы хватаете звёзды намного проворнее меня.

Я почувствовал, как заливаюсь румянцем.

Мы играли, наверное, не меньше часа, и я был очень благодарен Дживсу за то, что он позабыл про мой страшный порок и не имел ничего против, чтобы сидеть бок о бок, соприкасаясь плечами, локтями, задевая друг друга пальцами, с человеком с не просто подмоченной, а мокрой, как Ниагара, репутацией. А потом я вспомнил про свои камердинерские обязанности и торопливо вскочил на ноги. И снова мне почудилось, будто во взгляде Дживса мелькнула тень сожаления.

― Вы будете обедать дома, сэр? ― спросил я, сперва убедив себя, что указанная тень мне померещилась.

Дживс ответил утвердительно, и мне в голову закралось подозрение, что он, зная о моей кулинарной беспомощности, нарочно хочет, чтобы я потерпел неудачу в готовке. Тогда бы мне пришлось признать свою полную несостоятельность как камердинера и осесть на шее у Дживса, как какой-нибудь альфа… альфонс. Однако я твёрдо решил не сдаваться. Вустеры не дрогнули под Азенкуром, не дрогнут и у плиты.

Плита встретила меня блеском начищенных поверхностей. Она загадочно мерцала и, казалось, каждый изгиб её металлического тела был улыбкой чеширского кота ― наполовину несуществующей, наполовину глумящейся. Дрогнув, я отошёл от плиты и, открыв холодильник, достал ломоть ветчины и огурец. Сэндвичи на обед ― почему бы и нет? Сэндвичи у меня точно получатся.

Я не услышал, как на кухню кошачьим неслышным шагом вошёл Дживс, заметил его только, когда он протянул мне белый накрахмаленный фартук и такие же белые сияющие чистотой нарукавники. Действительно, не хочу же я испортить костюм.

― Как вашему нанимателю, ― мягко проговорил Дживс, помогая с тесёмками фартука, ― мне пришла в голову блажь.

― Блажь, сэр? ― удивлённо переспросил я.

― Да. Я хотел бы сегодня приготовить обед вместе с вами.

― Вместе со мной? ― снова переспросил я в не самой блещущей интеллектом манере.

― Да. И, если вы не против, я буду направлять вас.

― Эээ… Я не против. Сэр.

Честно говоря, на мой взгляд, это была так себе идея. Без Дживса было бы проще. Ну, знаете, если никто не видит, упавшую колбасу можно поднять с пола, подуть и снова положить на бутерброд. И вообще как-то удобнее совершать ошибки не при свидетелях. И тем более не при Дживсе, воплощённом образце безупречного идеала.

― Спасибо, ― поблагодарил он и в мгновение ока облачился в такой же, как у меня, фартук, и я оглянуться не успел, как позабыв о сомнениях и страхах, увлечённо мыл, резал, солил, перчил и засовывал в духовку всякую разную еду в самой приятной на свете компании.

Так же дружно и слаженно, ведя непринуждённую беседу, мы накрыли на стол, а потом Дживс ― я и не заметил, как он избавился от фартука и нарукавников ― предложил пообедать с ним вместе.

― Э-э, нет. Что-то здесь не так. Ты, когда работал на меня, никогда не лопал со мной за компанию! 

― Совершенно верно, ― согласился Дживс. ― Но хочу обратить ваше внимание на то, что, пока вы будете прислуживать за столом, мясо остынет. А вы предпочитаете есть жаркое горячим.

Да, логика в его словах звенела железная. Тут уж ничего не попишешь ― вскормленный рыбой могучий мозг осечки не даст, другого такого, хоть век ищи, днём с огнём не сыщешь. Склонившись перед силой Дживсовых аргументов, я разделил с ним трапезу, и, клянусь чем угодно, жаркое получилось отменное. После обеда мы курили, пили кофе и болтали обо всём подряд. Удивительно, но будучи на другом конце колоды, то есть когда мы были наоборот ― я господин, а он камердинер, я даже не догадывался, сколько поразительной информации до меня не доходило! Теперь же мне ничего не стоило, вставляя в вопросы вежливое «сэр», спрашивать Дживса о его прошлой работе, детстве и вообще обо всём, что в голову взбредёт. Я узнал море интересного! У Дживса куча дядь и тёть, не меньше, чем у меня, а ещё целая уйма племянниц, племянников, кузин и кузенов. Один ― заметная шишка в банке, а другой давал Дживсу уроки бокса. Неужели коротенькое «сэр» обладает волшебным эффектом сближать души и открывать сердца? Я ушёл в размышления так глубоко, что задремал на диване в гостиной. Проснулся оттого, что из выходящего на запад окна до меня коварно дотянулось заходящее солнце. Я пошевелил шеей и потянулся, взгляд упал на стенные часы. Дивненько! С обеда прошло где-то три с половиной часа, а я всё это время бездельничал! Тоже мне ― камердинер! Чувствуя досаду на себя, я огляделся, ища глазами Дживса, и обнаружил его сидящим в кресле и читающим сочинение некоего Б. Рассела. Наверное, какие-нибудь стихи. Не знаю почему, но это было очень уютное, умиротворяющее зрелище, всякое беспокойство тут же покинуло меня.

― Надеюсь, вы не убрали со стола, сэр? ― спросил я, вскакивая на ноги.

― Нет, не убрал, ― ответил он, откладывая книгу. ― Я подумал, что это нарушило бы наш договор. И посуду я тоже не мыл, но, если вам наскучило…

― Ни в коем случае!

Представляю, как покрутили бы пальцем у виска приятели из «Трутней», узнай они, что старина Берти при новости о том, что его ждёт гора немытой посуды, не впадает в глубокую депрессию и не приценивается к ассортименту удавок в ближайшей лавке, а, насвистывая, как соловей, галопирует на кухню. И вовсе не из любви к труду, а… А собственно, почему? Надо об этом, наверное, на досуге подумать. Долгими зимними вечерами.

Однако стоило мне проинспектировать фронт работ, энтузиазм поутих.

― Мне пришла в голову блажь, ― мягко проговорил материализовавшийся поблизости Дживс, протягивая белоснежный накрахмаленный фартук. ― Мы могли бы навести порядок вместе, если не возражаете.

Мы так и сделали. И когда я брал из Дживсовых рук последнюю тарелку, чтобы вытереть и поставить на полку, меня прошибла мысль. Я понял. «Сэр» было абсолютно не при чём. Я просто не интересовался. Мне, при всём моём уважении к Дживсу, при всём почтении и даже обожании, в голову не приходило расспрашивать о детстве, семье, прошлой работе, вообще о жизни вне службы у меня. Неужели я был настолько зазнавшимся снобом, что ни разу не удосужился полюбопытствовать, как дела у моего самого лучшего друга?

― Вы выглядите уставшим, с… Вустер.

― Нет. ― Чтобы развеять малейшие сомнения, я показал в улыбке все тридцать четыре ― или сколько их там ― зуба. ― Всё пучком. В полнейшем порядке, сэр. Чем могу быть полезен?

― Я собираюсь пройтись, так что можете располагать остатком вечера по своему усмотрению.

― Но, ― возмутился я, ― так нечестно! Мы договаривались на двадцать четыре часа, я не хочу свободный вечер, дайте мне какое-нибудь задание! ― и, вспомнив, что камердинеры так с хозяевами не разговаривают, виновато добавил. ― Сэр.

Дживс как-то странно, ласково, посмотрел на меня.

― Пожалуй, я действительно не стану отпускать вас. Тем более, что мне пришла в голову блажь… ― Он сделал паузу, а меня, словно тарелку, омыло какой-то радостной волной. ― Вы не могли бы сопровождать меня во время прогулки?..

Он не просил помочь ему с одеванием, а я предложить постеснялся, снова вспомнив о своём постыдном признании. Мысли о п. п. снова принялись грызть меня, и я понял, что обязан поговорить на эту тему с Дживсом, чтобы расставить как можно больше точек во всех местах, где расставятся.

― Вы всё-таки устали, сэр, и чем-то огорчены, ― произнёс он, когда мы зашагали по мостовой прочь от родных пенатов.

― «Сэр»?

― На людях целесообразно соблюдать конспирацию, сэр, ― пояснил Дживс.

― Как в шпионских романах? ― уточнил я.

― Совершенно верно, сэр, как в шпионских романах.

― Хорошо, пусть будет «сэр». Видишь ли, Дживс, мне не даёт покоя… ― Тут я замолк, не зная, с чего начать, и Дживс пришёл мне на помощь.

― Что именно не даёт вам покоя, сэр? Доверьтесь мне, и ваша тайна умрёт со мной.

― Не нужно тебе умирать. ― Я решительно тряхнул головой ― Вустёр я всё-таки или нет? И уж за чем-чем, а за словом в карман не лезу. ― Видишь, в чём дело, Дживс. Я думаю о том, что сказал тебе утром. Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня негодяем, преступником или распущенным безобразником. Это не так! Разве что самую малость…

― Сэр… 

Я почувствовал, как его рука коснулась моей и слегка сжала, но этот дружеский жест был чрезмерной щедростью со стороны Дживса, и я поспешил отодвинуть ладонь. Не знаю, почудилось ли мне, но по лицу его скользнула тень, тут же сменившись обычным выражением спокойного достоинства.

― Это было в школе, и только один раз. Мы всего лишь тро…

― Пожалуйста, сэр, остановитесь. Позже вы пожалеете о своей откровенности. Тем более что вне зависимости от деталей вашего первого сексуального опыта, я никогда не сочту вас ни преступным, ни распущенным. Я знаю вас достаточно, чтобы судить, и могу под присягой повторить, что не знаю человека, менее подходящего под определение «распущенный», чем вы. Кроме того, я не считаю телесные радости, происходящие при согласии всех участвующих сторон, чем-то достойным порицания.

― То есть, ― после некоторого молчания уточнил я, ― для тебя то, что у меня было с Джинджером…

― …Так же нормально, как то, чем занимаются в постели какие-нибудь мистер и миссис Смит, сэр.

― Ты невероятный, Дживс, просто невероятный! ― Я принялся трясти его руку.

― Вы очень добры, с…

Но я перебил его, поскольку меня посетила совершенно безумная мысль.

― А если однажды… ― начал я, сам дивясь собственной смелости, ― я пойму что кто-то для меня не просто друг… Если я вдруг решу, что он для меня... ― слова куда-то разбежалась, и я замолчал.

― …Дороже клада, почётнее короны королей, ― тихо и проникновенно продекламировал Дживс.

― Вот именно. Если я когда-нибудь встречу такого парня, ты не станешь ведь возражать?

Оказывается, мы уже не шли, а стояли друг против друга в тени скрюченного дерева на утоптанной парковой дорожке. К счастью, мы очутились не в самой оживлённой части парка и нашей беседы услышать никто не мог. Впрочем, и слушать было нечего: Дживс без какого-либо выражения на лице смотрел мне в глаза и молчал. Это было неуютное, нерадостное молчание.

― Не станешь? ― повторил я как-то вяло и неуверенно, словно морковка, интересующаяся у кролика относительно его планов на ужин.

― У меня нет ни малейшего права вмешиваться в вашу личную жизнь, сэр, ― чопорно проговорил Дживс.

― Но… ― Было не так-то просто возражать: Дживс ― мой наниматель, и потом, мы так дружно и весело провели день. А главное, он сделал то, что сделал ― принял меня каким есть. Но, видимо, кровь неукротимых предков взыграла в жилах, и я произнёс. ― Да ладно, ты ведь миллион раз вмешивался в мои романы. Большею частью я сам просил, но, признай честно, порой ты брал инициативу на себя, когда постановлял, что девица мне не подходит. Конечно, в финале ты всегда оказывался прав, но…

Теперь мне точно не чудилось ― по лицу Дживса не просто пробежала мимолётная тень ― о мимолётности не было и речи ― тень застыла на нём, как приклеенная.

― Я заверяю, что не стану препятствовать вам в установлении отношений с представителями собственного пола, сэр, ― тускло, глядя мимо меня, куда-то в скопление пыльной листвы, пообещал Дживс. ― Также я должен сознаться в допущенном мною проступке, ― добавил он тем же бесцветным голосом без пауз.

― Сознаться?

― Да, сэр. Я утаил от вас информацию исключительной значимости. Когда некий молодой человек предъявил чек на несоразмерно крупную сумму, ваш банкир, следуя нашей с ним давней договорённости, приостановил платёж, сославшись на технические трудности, и известил меня о случившемся телеграммой.

― …Что? ― Я почувствовал как новые, неведомые силы вливаются живительным потоком в вустеровскую грудь. ― Приостановил платёж? То есть ещё не заплатил Блескучему? Значит, я не нищий?! Все мои родимые денежки при мне?! Йуху! ― и с этим криком, достойным вождя каких-нибудь семинолов или команчей, я ударил себя в грудь, ту самую, куда влились живительные силы, и подпрыгнул на добрый десяток футов, выбив головой пыль из кроны стволисто-ветвистого представителя не то флоры, не то фауны.

― …Дживс! Ты гений! …Погоди! ― Я ощутил, как неприятный холодок окутывает мои внутренности. ― А если он снова нагрянет, чтобы меня шантажировать?

― Я на сто процентов уверен, сэр, что это блеф. Шантажист рассчитывает на то, что довольно заметная часть посетителей клубов, подобного «Трутням», когда-либо экспериментировала со своим полом. Исходя из того, что вы мне рассказали, не думаю, чтобы он действительно владел какой-либо порочащей вас информацией и тем более мог её подтвердить доказательствами.

Я понял, что имеют в виду, когда говорят: «он почувствовал облегчение». Меня чуть в небо не унесло, такое облегчение я почувствовал от Дживсовых слов. 

― Дживс! Ты ― чудо! Ты снова спас этого Вустера! Ты сокровище! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе!..

― Позвольте мне закончить, сэр.

Почему-то бурлящая вустеровская радость отказывалась передаваться Дживсу, как принято у жидкости в соединяющихся сосудах (мне о них сам Дживс и рассказывал). Или мы с ним не были соединяющимися сосудами? Голос его оставался бесцветным, пыльным и тусклым, а тень на лице сделалась глубже.

― Да, конечно, говори. Прости, что перебил, дружище.

― Когда из вашего рассказа я определил, что шантажист блефовал, то сразу же понял, что это означает для вас. Вы не утратили своё состояние, сэр. Один звонок ― и банк объявил чек недействительным. Я сделал его, когда вы пошли наполнять ванну. Но не сказал вам этого сразу. 

― Ну, ― отмахнулся я, ― подумаешь. Главное…

― Я ввёл вас в заблуждение, чтобы у вас не исчезла побудительная причина заключить со мной неуместный договор, роняющий ваше достоинство и принуждающий выполнять неподобающие джентльмену обязанности.

― Что за чу…

― Полагаю, я достоин не только увольнения, но и худшего наказания ― вашего презрения, сэр.

Я моргал, глядя на него, ошарашенный, как тот полицейский, которого Дживс, спасая балбеса Гасси, дубинкой огрел по башке. По правде говоря, радость от того, что мои денежки меня не покинули и мы с Дживсом сможем жить-поживать как прежде, перевешивала всё с лихвой, и я был уверен, что все эти мелкие детали, о которых сейчас говорил Дживс ― незначащие мелочи на общем жизнерадостном фоне, всё равно как пылинка на павлиньем хвосте. Однако чем больше я вдавался в смысл сказанного, тем громче в моём мозгу восклицал вопрос: зачем?!

― Зачем, Дживс? Зачем? Зачем тебе понадобилось всё это? Чтобы преподать мне урок? Чтобы я больше не делал глупостей и не раздавал вустеровское состояние всяким блескучим злодеям?

― Я…― Губы Дживса дрогнули, и моё сердце отчего-то перевернулось.

― Только не говори, что ты смертельно болен и эту шутку выдумал для того, чтобы в последний раз повеселиться!!! ― не помня себя от отчаяния, выкрикнул я, и Дживс на меня удивлённо уставился. Он больше не смотрел тусклым взглядом в листву, он смотрел на меня, и в его расширившихся глазах читалось неподдельное изумление.

― Так ты не болен! Слава Юпитеру! ― выдохнул я. ― Просто Бинго мне на днях пересказал содержание новой книжки своей жены-писательницы, там главный герой…

― Я хотел хотя бы на день изменить наши роли, сэр. Чтобы вы взглянули на меня по-другому. Не как на слугу, ― проговорил он и воззрился на меня с ожиданием, словно дальше я должен был сам о чём-то догадаться.

― Не как на слугу? Ты имеешь в виду, что я вёл себя, как ужасный сноб? Да, это правда…

― Нет, сэр. Не соображения классового характера руководили мной. Я действительно хотел, чтобы вы разглядели во мне равного, но жаждал этого совсем по иной причине.

Я хотел сказать ему, что не считаю себя выше, что происхождение ничего не значит, а умом он переборет тысячу таких, как я, но Дживс ― я видел это ― ещё не договорил самого важного, и я поостерёгся вклинивать реплику в монолог. Но зря остерегался. На этом монолог оборвался.

Всю обратную дорогу мы молчали. А потомок Вустеров ещё и судорожно напрягал старую натруженную извилину. По какой иной причине? Что за причина? Почему Дживс не договорил?.. Наконец мы поднялись в наше старое доброе гнёздышко на Беркли-Меншенс, Дживс повесил на вешалку мою шляпу, устроил с комфортом перчатки, поставил на место трость. Его движения по-прежнему были уверенны, неслышны и поразительно эффективны, но чёртова пыль словно припорошила и их. Не знаю, как объяснить, но он даже двигался как-то тускло, словно что-то погасло.

― Дживс, ― позвал я.

― Сэр?

― Ты движешься как-то тускло. Словно что-то погасло.

― Так и есть, сэр. Надежда.

― Это из Шекспира?

― Нет, сэр.

― Наверное, тогда из Бёрнса, ― в раздумье пробормотал я, на что Дживс также ответил отрицательно.

Затем он поинтересовался, не нужно ли мне чего-нибудь, и, получив в ответ мотание головой, тускло умерцал на кухню. Я хотел было последовать за ним, но, если честно, Дживс не выглядел как человек, жаждущий общества Бертрама, и в ожидании ужина, даже не вспомнив почему-то про существование фортепиано и начатого на днях детектива, я ходил взад-вперёд по комнате и выкуривал сигареты одну за другой.

За ужином Дживс наотрез отказался присоединяться ко мне. После я всё-таки увязался за ним, чтобы промямлить, что это всё ерунда, я благодарен ему за непропавшие деньги, что совсем не сержусь за то, что он не сообщил мне сразу, что моё достоинство никуда не ронялось и мне очень понравилось работать у него камердинером, и что, конечно, я и помыслить не могу ни на секунду, чтобы Дживса уволить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы презирать. И ту реплику, которую придержал до поры, про происхождение и ум, тоже ввернул. Но говорить-то я говорил, но, как говорится, не в коня корм. Ничего из сказанного не зажгло в Дживсе той самой погасшей штуки, без которой на его лице поселилась тень. Отчаявшись, я пошёл спать. Отказавшись от помощи, переоделся сам и до утра ворочался на простынях, то ненадолго непрочно засыпая, то снова вываливаясь из Морфеевых объятий.

Утром Дживс выглядел осунувшимся. Полагаю, и я выглядел не лучше. Надо было с этим что-то делать, но я понятия не имел что. 

К обеду мне уже казалось, что прошли века безрадостных, однообразных, тоскливых, серых, беспросветных, унылых и т. д., и т. п. будней. И снова я не вспомнил ни про книжку, ни про фортепиано, ни даже про «Трутни», зато про меня совершенно некстати вспомнила тётя Агата, и мне пришлось тащиться к её лондонскому портному, чтобы забрать какое-то тряпьё, которое она отдала перешивать, но передумала. После, как сообщила по телефону тётя, (сперва, конечно, выдав мне исчерпывающую нелицеприятную характеристику), за её бесценным барахлом на Беркли-Меншенс должен был заехать некий то ли Роберт, то ли Роджер, какой-то сын какой-то её подруги, ― я не очень внимательно следил за нитью, больше ждал, когда тётя положит трубку.

Вряд ли кто-нибудь назовёт поездку к тёткиному портному за чемоданом с её ночными чепчиками ― или что там ещё оттягивало мне руку ― увлекательной и занятной, но даже она по сравнению с тем унынием, что воцарилось в доме, сумела меня немного привести в чувство. Поел я вполне с аппетитом и даже пытался шутить, но Дживс… Нет, не подумайте, он вовсе не сабо… как его там… не саботировал, он вёл себя как обычно, просто тусклая субстанция в виде тени на его безупречном лице, похоже, обосновалась надолго.

После обеда в дверь позвонили.

― Ах да, ― вспомнил я. ― Дживс, открой. Это или Роберт, или Роджер.

Дживс невозмутимо промерцал выполнять поручение.

― К вам мистер Эллисон, сэр, ― доложил он, пропуская в гостиную довольно симпатичного малого ― высокого, голубоглазого, в улётном жёлто-зелёном галстуке, в который были воткнуты аж две здоровенные булавки.

― Две галстучные булавки! ― восхитился я. ― Вот это да! Никогда бы не додумался! Я завтра тоже приду так в «Трутни». У всех глаза на лоб повылезут.

― Не сомневайся, дружище, повылезут. Вчера в «Дикобразе» вызвал полный фурор, парнишки пищали, аншлаг.

Мне начинал нравиться старина Эллисон. Такому в «Трутнях» обрадуются как родному.

― Как насчёт освежиться? ― предложил я.

Не дёргая Дживса, я сам смешал по коктейлю, и мы освежились. Затем освежились ещё и ещё, а потом Роберт (но я к тому моменту уже звал его на правах закадычного друга «Элли») внезапно вспомнил о цели своего визита. Вернее, не о самой цели, а о факте её наличия. Нахмурившись, он почесал в затылке, нахмурился ещё сильней и спросил, беспокойно оглядывая комнату, словно по углам прятались ядовитые австралийские пауки:  
― А ты случайно не в курсе, что поручала мне твоя тётя?

― Какая тётя? ― уточнил я. ― У меня, дорогуша, знаешь ли, не одна тётя. У меня, ты можешь убедиться в этом сам, тёть несколько…

― Забыл, ― сообщил он после долгих мучительных раздумий. ― И почему я должен помнить твоих тёток лучше, чем ты?

Я признал его возражение совершенно справедливым, и мы освежились ещё.

Проснулся я на кушетке. На мне и подо мной храпел завязанный причудливым узлом Элли. Голова раскалывалась.

― Дживс!.. ― напрягая пересохшую глотку, застонал я, но ответа не последовало.

Я позвал ещё и ещё, разевая пасть, как голодный птенец. Увы. Верный когда-то вассал не примчался на зов. Гнездо опустело.

Выбравшись из груды конечностей всё ещё храпящего Элли, я сходил умылся и тщательно, на несколько раз, обыскал всю квартиру. Нигде ни следа Дживса. Я даже решился ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств нагрянуть в его логово. Там было идеально прибрано, книги стояли на полках, но гардероб пустовал. Ничего не понимая, я прошёл на кухню, налил себе воды из-под крана и залпом выпил. К сожалению, это не был Дживсов живительный эликсир и в голове не прояснилось, не говоря уже о работающих молотках, киянках и кувалдах ― те продолжали неутомимо стучать.

― Кофе! ― простонал Элли, вваливаясь на кухню и стекая аморфной массой на стул.

― Мой камердинер пропал, ― трагически произнёс я.

Но если Элли и проникся пафосом момента, то совсем не с той стороны, с какой бы я мог подумать.

― О, нет! Он не мог пропасть в какой-нибудь другой день, не сейчас, когда моя жизнь зависит от того, получу я кофе или не получу?!

Я вздохнул. Похоже, этот олух был просто неспособен понять, какое нечеловечески жестокое испытание выпало на долю Бертрама. Однако если Элли не мог уразуметь моей беды, это не значит, что я не мог уразуметь его. Хороший кофе и правда сделал бы эту юдоль скорбей немного терпимее. 

― Ну хочешь, рискнём приготовить кофе сами?

― Издеваешься? 

Элли вновь издал страдальческий стон, я налил ему стакан воды и в надежде, что мне всё приснилось и Дживс где-то прячется, побрёл осматривать квартиру по новой. Мне не приснилось. Дживса я не нашёл, зато обнаружил пропущенный при прошлых обходах конверт на столике в камердинерской берлоге.

В конверте Дживса тоже не оказалось. Не оказалось там и ответов на мучавшие меня вопросы. В записке Дживс лишь кратко уведомлял о своём уходе, отказывался от рекомендаций и выплат, извинялся за доставленные неудобства и просил подержать его книги у себя ещё несколько дней, пока он не найдёт новую работу и не перевезёт их.

Остатки похмельной мути схлынули с вустеровских мозгов, когда я понял, какая бездна разверзлась предо мной. Да что уж! Не предо, а подо мной. И я летел в эту бездну, как сброшенное с балкона яйцо.

Вот так, летя с балкона навстречу брусчатке, я просидел с Дживсовым письмом в руке где-то около часа, пока голод не дал о себе знать. По пути на кухню я споткнулся о какой-то баул, узнал в нём вчерашний резервуар с тётеагатиными чепчиками, вспомнил о данном ею задании и об Элли, но Элли уже не было ― видимо, он вызвал такси и покинул эту юдоль страдания.

Найдя дорогу до холодильника, я соорудил кое-как сэндвич. При этом ветчина умудрилась дважды упасть на пол, но я её поднял, подул и вернул на место, после чего с аналогичной подлостью со мной обошёлся огурец. Идею сварить самому кофе я решительно отверг. К счастью, джин с тоником смешать мне труда не составляет, он-то и завершил вустеровскую трапезу. Не желая оставаться в пустом доме, я поспешно оделся и зашагал в «Трутни». Там я изо всех сил попытался отвлечься от пугающей действительности, но, когда, задумавшись, угодил дротиком в шляпу Уфи Проссеру, а спустя какое-то время, опять же задумавшись, глотнул из чернильницы, по рассеянности приняв её за бокал с бренди, ваш покорный вынужден был признать, что отвлечься не получается. Тем не менее я досидел в клубе до вечера и вышел только, когда уже вовсю начало темнеть. Я шагал по Дувр-стрит по направлению к дому, когда почувствовал на себе липкий взгляд. Обернувшись, я вздрогнул: на меня пялился тот самый блескучий тип, с которого и началась вся эта невесёлая история падения Бертрама У. Вустера в бездну.

― Эй, ― окликнул Блескучий. ― Эй, ты!

Я отступил назад, но тут же вспомнил, что наглая морда просто блефует.

― Берти! ― раздался недовольный возглас, и это был уже не Блескучий, это было похуже. Около двери галантерейного магазина в зловещем сиянии фонаря высилась тётя Агата, и облик её был стократно грознее, чем у русского царя, про которого рассказывал Дживс. Тот малый славился неуживчивым характером, и все его так и звали: «Грозный». А может, «Недобрый» или «Неласковый». Я запамятовал.

― Берти! ― не унималась тётя Агата. ― Ты пустоголовый бесполезный болван, ошибка природы и позорище рода Вустеров! Почему Роберт не завёз вчера мои вещи? Где они? Отвечай!

Я снова попятился.

― Эй! Молодой человек! Вернитесь на тротуар! ― это выкрикнул уже не Блескучий и не тётя Агата, а какой-то незнакомый господин в котелке, держащий на поводке собаку. 

Но, как выразился поэт, «я вышел на пригорок и застыл». Там что-то было дальше про цветы и ветерок, но ни цветов, ни ветерка упомянутый Вустер не удостоился. Поэзия часто обманывает нас. Вместо ветерка что-то чёрное и стремительное ударило меня. Наверное, так ощущает себя брошенное с балкона яйцо, встречаясь в конце своего пути с брусчаткой. Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер коснулся дна бездны. Я почувствовал боль, а потом, как пишут в романах, всё поглотила тьма.

***

― Сэр...

Должно быть, я всё-таки допрыгался. В смысле, что отдал богу душу, отбросил коньки, склеил ласты и вследствие этого попал в идеальную заоблачную версию квартиры на Беркли-Меншенс. Потому что только там Бертрам Улберфорс В. мог наяву, а не в мечтах купаться в звуках этого голоса.

― Ох, сэр…

Нет, пожалуй, такие интонации в раю были бы неуместны. В раю голоса звучат бодро и радостно. Ну, или я, по крайней мере, так думаю. Этот же голос не был ни бодрым, ни радостным. Так мог говорить только глубоко несчастный человек. Я разлепил веки.

― Сэр! Вы очнулись!

Теперь голос Дживса звучал радостно. Это было так правильно и уютно, что я начал проваливаться в сон, но горячие ладони меня удержали.

― Сэр, какое счастье, что вы пришли в себя! Только не засыпайте, ради всего святого! Вы пробыли без сознания трое суток…

Ясность зрения, пока он говорил, потихоньку возвращалась ко мне. Дживсовы черты наконец обрели резкость, и я увидел, что, обычно безупречные, в данный момент они выглядели не лучшим образом.

― Дживс, что-то случилось? ― забеспокоился я. ― Ты выглядишь нездоровым. ― Его ладони крепче стиснули мою руку, а в уголках глаз что-то подозрительно сверкнуло. ― Ты не заболел?

― Нет, сэр, ― прошептал он. ― Это вы заболели. Вас сбил автомобиль. Я узнал об этом только на следующий день из утренней газеты… ― он замолчал, а я заворожённо уставился на его щёку, по которой, преодолевая короткую поросль щетины, медленно спускался прозрачный алмаз.

Если Виндзорский замок в мгновение ока превратился бы в Ниагару, я и то поразился бы меньше. Я был настолько обескуражен, что не сразу сообразил, что, придя в себя, Дживс будет не в восторге от того, что Бертрам стал свидетелем его секундной слабости; а, сообразив, тактично перевёл взгляд туда, где обычно в вустеровской спальне располагалось окно, но окна там не обнаружил. Там белела какая-то незнакомая дверь.

― Дживс… ― пробормотал я. ― А куда подевалось окно? Там всегда было окно.

― Вы сейчас находитесь в больнице, сэр, ― пояснил Дживс, и я краем глаза заметил, как он торопливо промокает платком щёку.

Мне страшно захотелось его обнять, но, во-первых, не было сил пошевелиться, а, во-вторых, я боялся сделать что-нибудь не так ― вдруг Дживс меня как-то неправильно поймёт?

― Может быть, вам чего-нибудь хочется, сэр? Могу я для вас что-нибудь сделать? ― спросил Дживс удивительно мягко, и от этого желание прижаться к нему стало просто-таки нестерпимым.

Я сжал его ладони в своих.

― Хочу, чтобы мы снова очутились дома.

***

Дома я очутился спустя неделю. Дживс носился со мной как с писаной торбой, сдувал пылинки и предупреждал не то что каждое желание, а даже намёки на желания. Ни от щетины, ни от тусклой тени на его лице не осталось и следа. Казалось, все неприятности не просто канули в Лету, они из неё никогда и не выканывали. Настроение у вашего покорного было оки-поки, к тому же я окреп настолько, что спустя ещё неделю, почти не опираясь на Дживса, с лёгкостью добрался до пианино, где ― о, сюрприз! ― меня ожидали вкусно пахнущие, прямиком из типографии, ноты вышедшего, пока я валялся в больнице, наисвежайшего мюзикла.

― Клянусь Юпитером, я же не успел их заказать! ― воскликнул я, вцепляясь в находку.

― Это я взял на себя смелость, сэр. Я подумал, что музыка развлечёт вас.

― …Ты только посмотри! ― я ткнул пальцем в нотную запись. ― Вот это вот самое место ― ну просто шик! Ла-ла, ла-ла-ла, ла-ла и сразу же тройной кульбит с руладами! Мне не терпится это сыграть! …О, Дживс! Ты бесподобен! Ты просто сокровище!

― Служить вам, сэр, для меня ― удовольствие.

― Ты ведь не покинешь меня больше, правда? ― внезапно испугался я.

― Нет, сэр.

На его лице мелькнуло сложное выражение, мне показалось, он хочет добавить что-то ещё, но тут затрезвонил дверной звонок.

― К вам мистер Эллисон, сэр, ― спустя минуту доложил Дживс. ― Проводить его в гостиную или вы всё ещё недостаточно хорошо себя чувствуете?

― Зови его сюда, я чувствую себя отлично!

Дживс поджал губы, но помог мне дочапать до дивана.

Надо сказать, что я вовсе не заперся в одиночестве этим, как его… анахоретом. Ко мне регулярно заглядывали друзья, но не задерживались подолгу, поскольку Дживс, как заботливая наседка, а точнее, как заботливый чеширский кот, постоянно мерцал где-то поблизости и следил, чтобы они меня не утомляли. И я был ему за это весьма благодарен ― Бертрамов кумпол очень неслабо пострадал в столкновении с железным конём, и от болтовни, ржания и сигаретного дыма я моментально утомлялся. Однако сегодня, как я уже сказал, я чувствовал себя бодрее обычного и даже лелеял слабую надежду на то, что сердце Дживса смягчится и он позволит опрокинуть в вустеровскую глотку всего лишь один-единственный маленький коктейль, а может, даже и два.

― …Привет, Берти! ― Отсалютовал мне вошедший Элли. ― Говорят, ты врезался в автомобиль?

― Примерно так.

― Я слышал, твоя тётка принесла извинения владельцу авто за то, что ты поцарапал его своею башкой?

― Не удивляюсь.

Элли хмыкнул и закурил. Краем глаза я заметил, как губы Дживса, мерцающего в полуоткрытом проёме, недовольно сжались.

― Эй, ― махнул рукой Элли. ― Как вас там? Дживс? Прикройте дверь, терпеть не могу сквозняки.

― Слушаю, сэр. ― Сторонний наблюдатель нипочём бы не различил в голосе Дживса даже намёка на холодность, но я-то не был сторонним наблюдателем.

― Послушай, Берти, ― шёпотом заговорил Элли, когда дверь за Дживсом закрылась. ― Тут такие дела, ты должен мне помочь.

― Прости, дружище, но я по квартире-то пока передвигаюсь с трудом…

― Я же не кирпичи тебя таскать прошу! Мне нужно убежище. Понимаешь, моя мамаша смоталась до осени на Лазурное побережье, а поскольку она считает меня безответственным тупоголовым кретином, который, оставшись без присмотра, тут же выколет себе глаза, проглотит огнетушитель и, выкрикивая богохульства, сиганёт с Лондонского моста, то оставила меня на попечение своей школьной подруги, худшей из адских голодных мегер, твоей ужасающей тётки. Вначале, покуда моя дорожка ещё не пересеклась с огненной тропой миссис Грегсон, я отнёсся к этому хладнокровно. Подумаешь, рассуждал я, поживу у какой-то старой перечницы, делов-то: хвалить стряпню её повара да отвешивать комплименты её дурацким шляпам, вышедшим из моды ещё до моего рождения. Берти! Как я ошибался! Я никогда в жизни ещё так не ошибался! Это не старая перечница! Это дьявол в юбке! Она самого сатану переперчит и пропесочит! Она следила за мной повсюду, она запрещала пить и курить! Она даже нашла для меня работу! Работу, ты не ослышался, Берти, работу! Секретарём у какого-то малохольного министеришки ― можешь себе такое представить? Я сбежал из её чёртового поместья под покровом ночи, клянусь. Как в шпионском романе, спустился из окна спальни на простынях, на своих двоих допрыгал до станции и первым же поездом ― в Лондон. Но, когда называл кэбмену лондонский адрес, меня, как молнией, прошибла мысль: ведь именно там злобная гарпия станет искать прежде всего! Поэтому я подумал о тебе. Ведь мы едва знакомы, виделись всего раз, твоей тётке и в голову не придёт, что я прячусь в твоей квартире. Так я останусь, да?

Сердце Вустера, как известно, ― не камень. Я не мог отказать человеку в беде. Тем более в такой беде.

― Оставайся, конечно, ― ответил я. ― Дживс приготовит тебе комнату.

Как и следовало ожидать, Дживс не запрыгал от счастья. Он затянул знакомую песню про предписания врача, покой, режим дня и прочую ерундистику в заупокойном духе. Поразительно, как такой выдающийся во всех отношениях ум может выдавать подобную ахинею. Я ведь уже практически выздоровел. Конечно, я не сказал Дживсу, что он несёт ахинею, поскольку не хотел обидеть его, к тому же мы так замечательно ладили с ним все эти дни, после того как ваш покорный пободался с транспортным средством. Поэтому, чтобы утрясти вопрос полюбовно, я сказал ему:  
― Дживс, пожалуйста, пусть Элли поживёт у нас. Для меня это важно.

Ещё бы для меня это было не важно! Протянуть руку помощи страдающему от тётки, тем более от тётки Агаты ― святая обязанность каждого Вустера. Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что мои доблестные предки под Азенкуром сражались не с кем попало, а именно с тётками. С армией огнедышащих тёток на бледных конях, сеющих хаос, смерть, разрушение и не позволяющих доброму малому опрокинуть перед обедом свой законный коктейль.

Казалось бы, читатель, что такого в невинной, выраженной в самой кроткой и вежливой форме просьбе, да ещё и продиктованной ни чем иным как желанием помочь ближнему? Но чело Дживса на секунду затуманилось, всё та же печально знакомая тень пробежала по скульптурным чертам лучшего из камердинеров.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― ответил он и, поджав губы, умерцал из гостиной.

― Ты совсем распустил его, ― прокомментировал Элли, когда мы остались вдвоём. ― Со слугами так нельзя, иначе сядут на нею, свесят ножки и начнут понукать. Такому дашь волю ― и он за тебя начнёт выбирать, что тебе носить, а чего нет…

Моя симпатия к Роберту Эллисону таяла, как снег на апрельском солнце. И даже пара булавок в его красном в горошек шёлковом галстуке потеряла львиную долю своего обаяния.

― …Или даже запретит отращивать усы! Нет, правда. Будь с ним построже. А то не успеешь оглянуться, как этот типчик рассядется за хозяйский стол и примется наворачивать твою еду или, чего доброго, возьмёт тебя в оборот и заставит вместо себя надраивать на кухне посуду!

Как не трудно догадаться, кровь после таких слов вскипела. Ещё бы ей не вскипеть!

― Руки прочь, ― решительно заявил я. ― И даже не думай в эту сторону, не то что не говори. Потому что ты понятия не имеешь, о чём, а точнее, о ком говоришь! Все мои знакомые спят и видят, как бы заполучить Дживса себе. Он, если хочешь знать, бог среди камердинеров и вообще безо всяких там преувеличений умнейший человек во всей Англии! И если ты имеешь что-то против него, ищи себе убежище в каком-нибудь другом месте!

Физиономия Элли приняла растерянное выражение. Готов поспорить, он не ждал от Вустера такого стремительного отпора.

― Брось, не горячись. Ты же понимаешь, ― затараторил он, ― ну, преувеличил, прибавил для красного словца. В буквальном смысле такое, конечно, вообразить сложно: ну, про усы там и про выбор одежды, не говоря уже о том, чтобы камердинер обедал за хозяйским столом… А про мытьё посуды ― тут я вообще загнул. Не бери в голову. Кстати, ты опробовал двойную булавку? Как впечатления?

― Не успел, ― буркнул я.

После выпада в адрес Дживса Элли стал мне нравиться гораздо меньше, и идея делить с ним вустеровское уютное гнёздышко казалась уже не такой удачной. Но с другой стороны, не мог же я выпнуть живого человека на поругание тёткам? К тому же, Элли до сих пор просто не узнал Дживса как следует. А когда узнает, то, естественно, привяжется и полюбит.

Общение с Элли и речь в защиту лучшего в мире камердинера меня порядком вымотали, и я подумал, что стоит позвать на помощь Дживса, чтобы добраться до постели. С моими ногами всё было в порядке, но вустеровская черепушка не могла, к сожалению, похвастать тем же. Время от времени пол уходил из-под ног, но чем дальше, тем это происходило реже, а врач с Харли-стрит обещал, что скоро пройдёт совсем. Собственно, я не видел проблемы в том, чтобы дочапать до лежбища самостоятельно, но Дживс был с этим делом очень строг, он почему-то ужасно серьёзно относился к моему лечению и бдил, как Цербер над особо ценной косточкой.

― …Выглядишь так себе. Как моя покойная аквариумная рыбка за день до того, как всплыть кверху брюхом. Чувствую, тебе не мешало бы освежиться. ― Элли подошёл к бару, плеснул в бокал бренди и протянул мне. ― На. Это тебя взбодрит.

Что ж. Неплохое извинение. Думаю, ты согласишься, читатель. Да и какие обиды могут быть между товарищами по несчастью? А тётя Агата ― то ещё несчастье. Я занёс было руку, но бокал, словно по волшебству, исчез.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, но врач категорически запретил употреблять алкоголь, пока вы принимаете лекарства, ― с едва различимым упрёком произнёс материализовавшийся из эфира или ещё какой-то загадочной малопонятной субстанции Дживс.

Мне стало стыдно. Ведь я ему обещал.

― Ах да, точно. Я как-то запамятовал. Прости.

Совершенно непостижимо, как Дживс вновь очутился в гостиной. Я абсолютно ясно помнил, что он уходил. Если всё это время он незримо (по крайней мере, для Бертрама) присутствовал, получается, он слышал антидживсовую тираду Элли? Если так, то вряд ли эти двое сойдутся на короткой ноге, подумал я. Не знаю, как Элли Дживса, но Дживс Элли точно не полюбит.

― Тюрьма строгого режима для чахоточных, ― шепнул мне на ухо Элли, и я догадался, что ответной любви не получится тоже.

Выпрямившись, он взял у Дживса бокал, отхлебнул и подмигнул мне:  
― По крайней мере, у тебя есть стимул для выздоровления.

И тут у меня опять заныло в затылке.

― Извини, приятель, я что-то подустал… ― начал было я.

― Не извиняйся, дружище! Давай, ― Элли подставил плечо, ― помогу тебе домаршировать до стойбища.

― Позвольте, сэр, я помогу вам переодеться.

― Спасибо, Дживс, я сам.

Дживс и так последние дни от меня ни на шаг не отходил, поэтому я счёл своим феодальным долгом дать славному малому отдохнуть. Мне показалось, что он не очень-то обрадовался такому повороту событий, но мысли мои отвлеклись на то, чтобы одновременно с Элли протиснуться боком в дверной проём.

― …Ну, давай. Рассказывай. Как тебя угораздило пойти на таран? ― после удачи с протискиванием спросил Элли, устроившись в ботинках и с бокалом бренди на моей постели, пока я натягивал на себя заранее приготовленную Дживсом пижаму.

Мне пришлось рассказать поучительную историю столкновения с автомобилем, однако Блескучего я по понятной причине не упомянул, только в красках описал роковую роль тёти Агаты.

― Твоя тётка ― натуральный аспид. ― Закивал Элли. ― Она всю душу из меня вытянула за то, что я посеял где-то её барахло.

― А оно здесь. …Дживс! ― позвал я. ― Будь добр, принеси имущество тёти Агаты.

Тут же не замедлил появиться Дживс. Окинув орлиным взором развалившегося на кровати Элли, он поставил чемодан возле стенки и спросил, не испытываю ли я в чём-нибудь нужды. Не успел я открыть рот, чтобы с благодарностью уверить, что не испытываю, как Элли потребовал подлить ему бренди. А когда Дживс безупречно справился с этой задачей и умерцал, Элли заговорщицки протянул бокал мне:  
― Ловко я провёл твою нянечку.

Верный данному Дживсу слову, усилием железной воли я наступил на горло собственной песне и помотал головой. 

― Ну, как хочешь. ― Неодобрительно пожал плечами Элли и расправился с бренди сам, после чего живо вскочил с постели и подбежал к тёткиному чемодану.

― Надо ж узнать, из-за чего я принял столько мук, ― пояснил он, открывая крышку.

Я вытянул шею, чтобы тоже рассмотреть содержимое, но ― увы! ― ни золотых дублонов, ни жемчугов, ни даже самого завалящего черепа там не было ― только ночные сорочки блёклых цветов с кружевами и рюшечками, нижние юбки, чепчики и всякое подобное тряпьё.

Однако Элли глядел на всё это безобразие без скуки, а напротив, с энтузиазмом исследователя, раздвинувшего бронзовыми от солнца руками плети лиан и напряжённо вглядывающегося в непроходимые джунгли какого-нибудь там Борнео. 

― Я понял, Берти! ― воскликнул он. ― Я понял, как тебе помочь! Смотри… ― Он вывалил содержимое чемодана на пол. ― Ты попал в передрягу из-за тёткобоязни. И я тебя не виню. Любой бы тут испугался. Но! Страх можно преодолеть! В том смысле, что можно тебя приучить к страху, и ты перестанешь бояться!

С этими словами он принялся натягивать через голову тёткину сорочку. Тётя Агата ― весьма представительная особа, но Элли тоже крупный и плечистый, да к тому же на нём уже был костюм-тройка, а тётя Агата, надо думать, хотя думать об этом не хочется, засовывалась в сорочку без лишней обёртки. Словом, сорочка продвигалась туго, но Элли с ней как-то справился, одёрнул юбку, расправил оборки, пристроил на верхушку чепец и, довольный, поворотился ко мне.

― Я ― твоя тётка, Берти. Проникнись величием замысла.

― Проникся.

― Почувствуй трепет.

― Почувствовал.

― А теперь попробуй мне противостоять.

― И как, интересно, я должен тебе противостоять?

― Для начала попробуй не пятиться.

― А я и не пячусь.

― Отлично. Видишь, ты уже делаешь успехи. Теперь следующее упражнение: я буду тебя ругать, а ты принимай упрёки сдержанно, со спокойным, исполненным достоинства мужеством.

Заинтригованный, я кивнул:  
― Валяй.

― Тогда поехали, ― Элли встал ногами на кровать, упёр руки в боки, насупил брови и, нависая надо мной, страшным голосом завопил. ― Берти! Кретинообразный болван! Ты у меня сейчас пожалеешь, что родился на свет!.. 

― Нет, ― покачал головой я. ― Она бы сказала «пустоголовый болван», а не «кретинообразный». Попробуй ещё.

Элли попробовал. В этот раз он сумел попасть в образ очень точно, но, к сожалению, при попытке топнуть ногой, наступил на подол сорочки, потерял равновесие, устремился вниз и ровным слоем распластался по мне. Дверь спальни беззвучно приоткрылась и показалась голова Дживса.

― Всё в порядке, старина, ― успокоил его я. ― Мы просто помогаем друг другу.

Дживс исчез.

― Ну вот, ― недовольно пробурчал Элли, ― только я вошёл в роль... Опять придётся вживаться...

Он скатился с меня, зажмурился, сжал кулаки и замер так на минуту. Потом тряхнул головой, выпучил глаза и, как иерихонская труба, заорал:  
― Берти!!!

Но качество исполнения, похоже, его не удовлетворило. Элли насупился, взлохматил волосы и уткнул подбородок в колени.

― Не могу, ― наконец с отчаянием выдавил он. ― Этот твой Дживс убил напрочь весь настрой. Так что в неудаче вини его, а не меня. А ведь я почти уже излечил тебя от тёткофобии. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ты мог бы жонглировать тётками, как заправский фокусник…

― Разве фокусники жонглируют? ― перебил я.

― Ты мог бы без страха засовывать голову в тёткину пасть, ― не обращая на меня внимания, продолжал Элли, ― и тебе за это ничего не было бы.

Я, по правде сказать, так не думал. По количеству производимого ужаса Элли в подмётки не годился моей тётке Агате. Он мог тренировать Бертрама годами с абсолютно нулевым результатом ― настоящая тётка всё равно заставляла бы Б. дрожать и пятиться, а о бесстрашном засовывании головы в пасть нечего было и мечтать.

Раздался деликатный стук в дверь, и на пороге материализовался Дживс.

― Прошу меня простить, сэр. Вам пора принимать лекарство.

Никак не прокомментировав странный наряд Элли, Дживс поставил на ночной столик маленький стаканчик с микстурой, бокал воды и умерцал, не касаясь пола.

― Погоди, ты с ума сошёл? ― Остановил мою руку Элли, когда я потянулся к стаканчику. ― А вдруг там яд? В «Поместье мертвецов» таким манером всё семейство выкосили. Герцога, герцогиню и ещё человек двадцать. Убийцей оказался дворецкий.

― Дживс ― не дворецкий, и он не станет подмешивать яд. Во всяком случае, мне, ― отрезал я.

― Проверим!

Элли цапнул стаканчик и опрокинул содержимое себе в глотку. После чего с минуту сидел, сосредоточенно моргая, потом взвился на ноги, подпрыгнул, хлопнул над головой в ладоши и с криком: «Айда танцевать!» сдёрнул меня с постели.

Видно, и правда лекарство было хорошее ― энергия в Элли так и кипела, прямо-таки клокотала.

― Дживс! ― прочувствованно возопил он, когда мы с ним пронеслись до гостиной. ― Дружище Дживс! Дорогой мой! Забудем старые обиды! Сыграй нам! Мы с котинькой будем танцевать!

― С каким ещё котинькой? ― изумился я. ― И вообще, у меня трещит башка.

― Вальс, танго, фокстрот? ― на выбор предложил Элли и тут же, склонившись ко мне, жарко зашептал на ухо. ― Соглашайся, Белинда!

Тут до Бертрама дошло, что врач неспроста запретил надудониваться микстурой в комплекте с горячительным. Знал, старая лиса, что говорил. Может, и сам пробовал.

Элли, меж тем, бурно радовался жизни. В отсутствие аккомпанемента, он неплохо справлялся и без. Очевидно было, что парень не в себе, да ещё и принимает меня за какую-то Белинду. При этом, как я уже говорил, энергии в нём было, как в паровозе, только пар из ушей не шёл. Поэтому я решил ему немного подыграть, рассчитывая на то, что, потанцевав, он излишек энергии вытрясёт и немного подуспокоится. Покрутив головой, я обнаружил Дживса, стоявшего с поджатыми губами и выражением вежливого вопроса на лице. Я улыбнулся ему.

― Если не трудно, дружище, сбацай какой-нибудь вальс. 

― В вашем состоянии, сэр… ― начал было он.

― Да ладно тебе, Дживс! Что я, короткий вальсок не выдержу? Элли меня удержит. ― А Элли и правда вцепился в меня как пиявка. И откажись я от надвигающегося танца, Дживсу пришлось бы серьёзно потрудиться, чтобы отодрать нас друг от друга, так прочно клешни Элли укоренились на моей талии.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― сказал Дживс таким тоном, каким обычно произносят: «Покойный был примерный семьянин», и сел за инструмент.

Видимо, славный малый не хотел, чтобы Бертрама настигло головокружение, и поэтому играл в темпе, больше подходящем улиткам, слизням или даже грибам. Но главное ― на Элли, которого я собирался подуспокоить, такая тактика действовала превосходно. Он успокаивался, утихомиривался и умиротворялся прямо на глазах. Мерно покачиваясь в такт звукам и елозя мне губами по волосам, шептал куда-то повыше уха: «Блнд.. Блнд… Бл… нда…»

― Почти готов. Тёпленький, ― предупредил я Дживса. ― Можно собирать урожай.

И я оказался прав: Элли, всё замедлявшийся и замедлявшийся, замедлился настолько, что уже не поспевал за Дживсовым темпом. Вяло поведя торсом в последний раз, он застыл окончательно. Дживс расцепил нас как раз вовремя: Элли моментально обмяк и захрапел.

― Не волнуйся, я прекрасно дойду до дивана сам, ― ответил я на вопросительный взгляд Дживса. ― Пристрой его в гостевую комнату, ага?

― Слушаюсь, сэр.

Дживс проводил меня настороженным взором, и только когда я без приключений приземлил пятую точку на диван, он перекинул Элли через плечо и легко зашагал по направлению к гостевой спальне.

Я остался сидеть. Отсутствие кружения и тишина, нарушаемая только доносящимся из-за двери храпом Элли, благотворно действовали на вустеровский котелок. Я прикрыл глаза.

― Кха-кха, ― донеслось до меня деликатное покашливание.

― Дживс? ― Обычно подобным деликатным п. предваряется то, что пропускать лучше не стоит, поэтому я разлепил гляделки и распахнул уши. ― Ты что-то хочешь сказать? Давай, реки, я весь внимание.

― Это, конечно, не моё дело, сэр…

― Ааа, ― догадался я, ― ты об Элли.

― Да, сэр.

― Понимаю, дружище. Звёзды сложились так, что трепетной дружбы, как у Дамона и Пифия, у вас с ним не вышло. Но не могу же я выпнуть из вустеровского жилища гонимого тёткой странника.

― Но, сэр…

― И никаких «но»! ― Пожалуй, с тоном я погорячился, но это давала о себе знать ноющая голова.

Дживс в несвойственной для себя манере переступил с ноги на ногу ― обычно-то он пола вообще не касается ― и чуть ли не с мольбой произнёс:  
― Сэр, прошу вас, выслушайте меня.

― Прости, старина, ― с раскаянием проговорил я. ― Конечно, ты можешь говорить мне «но». Сколько угодно «но».

― Я хотел просить вас об осторожности, сэр, ― пропустив мимо ушей моё милостивое разрешение, негромко произнёс Дживс.

― Ты опять про то, что я не берегу здоровье? ― Ей-богу, у Дживса пунктик на этом моём здоровье. Ну, встретился человек с машиной ― с кем не бывает? Что было, то прошло, былое нельзя воротить и всё такое прочее.

― И это тоже, сэр. Но не только, ― со значением, тем же негромким голосом, отлично подошедшим бы для шпионского романа, пояснил Дживс.

Хотя мне лично от его пояснений яснее не стало.

― Извини, дружище, но мне от твоих пояснений яснее не стало, ― признался я.

Дживс еле слышно вздохнул ― что тоже, надо заметить, для него нехарактерно.

― Сэр, я поклялся избегать вмешательства в ваши отношения с молодыми людьми и, верный своему слову, пусть это и стоило мне титанических усилий, до сих пор не выбросил мистера Эллисона из окна гостиной. Но позвольте вам напомнить, что, хотя я и с пониманием отношусь к подобного рода связям, другие люди, в частности представители закона, обладают меньшим диапазоном терпимости. Простите, что говорю вам это, но мистер Эллисон ведёт себя чрезмерно демонстративно. Этот человек взбалмошный, легкомысленный и ненадёжный. Взаимодействуя с ним, вы подвергаете опасности своё благополучие.

Какое-то время я сидел и молча хлопал глазами. Не то чтобы смысл сказанного Дживсом ускользал от меня ― совсем наоборот, смысл попал куда надо, не в бровь, а в глаз. Поразил, что называется, в самое яблочко.

― Уж не вообразил ли ты, ― спросил я, поднимаясь и делая шаг навстречу, ― что у меня с Элли шуры-муры?!

Дживс тоже шагнул навстречу, не иначе чтобы подхватить неустойчивое тело Бертрама, если тому вдруг приспичит продемонстрировать эту самую неустойчивость.

― Как тебе вообще такое в голову стукнуло?!.. Хотя… ― Я поскрёб в ноющем затылке. ― Кажется, я начинаю догадываться: Элли в женской сорочке верхом на мне, да ещё эти чёртовы танцы... Со стороны выглядело, наверное… ну, как-то сомнительно, пожалуй, всё выглядело… Но это совсем не то, честное вустеровское слово!

― Во время вальса, сэр, мистер Эллисон прижимался губами к вашему виску, ― сухо заметил Дживс.

― Прижимался, не буду спорить. Но прижимался исключительно для того, чтобы нести безумный бред про Белинду и какую-то котиньку! Этот балбес вылакал с бренди мою микстуру, вот его и понесло!

― Вы не приняли лекарство, сэр? ― с упрёком переспросил Дживс, и я, признавая вину, покачал головой.

Несмотря на укоризненный тон, мне показалось, лицо его немного разгладилось. Пододвинув мне кресло, он растворился в дебрях квартиры, чтобы через миг возникнуть с порцией снадобья. 

― Неужели ты думаешь, я смог бы влюбиться в Элли?! ― фыркнул я, расправившись с принесённым зельем. ― Дживс, ты же гений, серьёзно, как? Ведь Элли пустоголовый болван. 

Взгляд Дживса при этих словах потеплел.

― И вообще… ― Я неопределённо пошевелил в воздухе рукой. ― Тогда, в парке, я ляпнул, не подумав.

― Что именно вы ляпнули, не подумав, сэр? ― мгновенно переспросил Дживс и замер, напряжённо вглядываясь.

― Ляпнул, будто рассчитываю кого-то встретить. Вторую половинку. Хотя, если разобраться, у меня и так две половинки, и одна дополнительная окажется не второй, а уже третьей по счёту… Не важно! Понимаешь, так, как было у нас с Джинджером, из любопытства, я больше не хочу. А надеяться на любовь в мои солидные, полные богатого жизненного опыта, двадцать пять ― просто глупо. Чтобы я полюбил какого-то парня и при этом он полюбил меня ― такое просто невозможно. Это же какое невероятное совпадение должно быть, всё равно что ветром в карман занесёт лотерейный билет, который выиграет сто миллионов.

― Позвольте спросить, сэр, ― тихо проговорил Дживс, задумчиво глядя на меня. ― Если бы вы узнали, что один из ваших знакомых мужского пола любит вас, дали бы вы ему шанс?

Вустера в тупик поставить непросто, но вопрос Дживса поставил меня именно туда.

― Прости, Дживс, ― сказал я после долгой паузы. ― Я сам кажусь себе жестокосердным сатрапом ― если это то слово, которое я ищу ― но я перебрал в уме сотню моих знакомых, и мысль о том, что кому-то из них я должен давать шанс, повергает меня в ужас. Родерик Глоссоп? Спод? Элли? Уфи Проссер? Бинго Литтл? Прочие приятели из «Трутней»? ― Я замотал головой. ― Ни за что. Мои друзья ― славные парни, но все до одного пустоголовые болваны, про Глоссопа и Спода я уж и не говорю…

― Возможно, подходящий человек обнаружится среди тех, кто ниже вас по положению, сэр?

На этот раз обдумывание Дживсовых слов заняло меньше секунды.

― Нет, ну, как ты это себе представляешь?! Шахтёры, матросы, почтальоны, железнодорожники ― не стану спорить, среди них множество славных, достойных людей. Но так уж сложилось, так распорядилась жизнь, что я здесь, а они где-то там. Мы не проводим вместе наш мирный досуг, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.

― Возможно, кто-то ближе, кто-то совсем возле вас, сэр?

― Ближе? Ты имеешь в виду нашего портье или повара тёти Далии, Анатоля? При всём моём уважении к последнему, я люблю не столько его, сколько его стряпню. Согласись, было бы некрасиво с моей стороны притворяться влюблённым, чтобы заполучить себе лучшего в мире повара.

Дживс промолчал.

― Поэтому придётся смириться. Оставлю, как говорится, надежды. Буду жить этим, как его… бабу…

― Вы, наверное, хотели сказать «бобылём», сэр.

― Вот именно. Тем более, нам и так чудесно живётся вдвоём, лучше и выдумать сложно. Зачем ещё третий? Представь, у нас дома поселится парень, а тебе не понравятся его жилетки или манера завязывать галстук, или привычка ковырять в ухе щёткой для волос… Нет. Оставлю всё как есть.

― Сэр…

― Нет, Дживс, и ни слова больше! Поверь, я ценю, что ты желаешь мне счастья и советуешь подыскать дружка, но я счастлив и так. Ещё раз: нет. Всё решено: мы вдвоём, только я и ты.

― Сэр…

Я замотал головой.

― Лучше дай мне чего-нибудь от головной боли.

Дживс тут же испарился. В мастерстве растворяться в воздухе он даст фору любому фамильному привидению. Может запросто возглавить кафедру скольжения над полом или написать исчерпывающее руководство об искусстве исчезать и возникать незамеченным. 

Проглотив таблетку, я пожелал Дживсу спокойной ночи и, настояв на самостоятельности, без посторонней помощи вернулся в спальню и лёг. После больницы у меня пошла сплошная чехарда со сном ― я засыпал и просыпался как попало, мог весь день дремать, а ночью не сомкнуть глаз или спать урывками по паре часов с такими же перерывами на бодрствование. Врач пообещал, что это тоже пройдёт. Главное ― пить ту самую микстуру, которой Дживс с религиозным рвением пичкал меня строго по часам.

К чему это я? К тому, что из-за этой неразберихи со сном я проснулся утром ни свет ни заря ― из-за штор не пробивалось ни лучика. Нашарив рукой шнурок, я включил ночник ― на часах было пять с мелочью. Я хотел было снова попытаться заснуть, но понял, что не смогу, и в этот момент меня посетила заманчивая идея. Я подумал, что Дживс уже, наверное, встал, и я смогу посидеть у него на кухне и поболтать. Или даже нет! Я войду и скажу: «Знаешь, Дживс, мне пришла в голову блажь. Хочу вместе с тобой приготовить завтрак». И пусть только попробует возразить!

Воодушевлённый такими радужными фантазиями, я спустил ноги с кровати и медленно, чтобы не закружилась голова, поднялся. Я думал о том, как здорово будет провести всё утро с Дживсом, пока Элли дрыхнет в гостевой спальне и не мешается под ногами. Если повезёт, я уговорю Дживса позавтракать вместе, там же, за кухонным столом…

За этими сладостными мечтами я совершенно позабыл про разбросанное Элли тряпьё. Стоило сделать шаг, как я запнулся о тёткино имущество и полетел на пол. Благодаря тряпкам, падение получилось нешумным и почти безболезненным. Я лежал распростёртый на куче белья, уткнувшись носом в щекочущие рюшечки. Но я не просто лежал, я лежал перед дилеммой. Знаю, вы скажете, что перед дилеммой обычно стоят, но против истины не попрёшь ― я-то ведь не стоял, а лежал! А дилемма заключалась в том, звать мне Дживса на помощь или не звать. С одной стороны, я сам пообещал ему, что, понадобись Вустеру дружеская поддержка, я не замедлю об этом сообщить, но с другой… Хотели бы вы предстать перед Дживсом в подобном виде? Лёжа носом вниз на куче рюшечек? Вот и я ― нет. Размышляя подобным образом, я сам не заметил, как уснул. Разбудили меня грохот и звон. Я вздрогнул, перевернулся на спину и разлепил глаза: в проёме двери стоял белый, как телеграмма, Дживс, у ног его валялись поднос и осколки фарфора.

― Что... ― начал было я, и тут до меня дошло: конечно, если ты заходишь в комнату и видишь, как кто-то, вместо того, чтобы нежиться в кровати, лежит ничком на полу, это может навести на определённые мысли.

― Боже мой, Дживс, ― пролепетал я, ― ты решил, будто я умер?

― Да, сэр.

Мой вопрос вывел его из ступора. Клянусь Юпитером, я и вообразить не мог, что Дживс вообще, в принципе, может находиться в ступоре. Как впрочем, не мог вообразить и того, что его сильные ловкие руки не справятся с каким-нибудь там подносом… Пока я размышлял, Дживс поспешил ко мне, освободил из плена тёткиных сорочек и помог подняться.

― Спасибо, старина. Прости. Чувствую себя пустоголовым болваном. Понимаешь, я просто… ― И я пересказал Дживсу историю о своём раннем пробуждении, посетившей меня идее и роковой роли, которую сыграло тёткино барахло.

― …Нет-нет, я не ушибся, ― ответил я на Дживсов вопрос. ― Я бесконечно здоров и бодр. Кстати, о роковой роли: Элли уже встал?

― Мистера Эллисона нет, сэр, ― ответствовал Дживс.

― Как нет? А где он?

― Я воткнул обе его булавки ему в сердце, сэр.

― А?!

― Простите, сэр, на мгновение принял желаемое за действительное. Мистер Эллисон отбыл в семь утра пятнадцать минут в неизвестном направлении в сопровождении миссис Грегсон.

― Ты сказал: миссис Грегсон?! Я не ослышался? Здесь была огнемечущая тётя Агата?!

― Да, сэр. Миссис Грегсон действительно ненадолго заходила.

― И она не заглянула ко мне, чтобы осыпать огнём и проклятиями?

― Нет, сэр.

― Но почему, Дживс? Это как-то странно. Совсем не похоже на неё.

― Боюсь, в разговоре с ней я несколько вольно интерпретировал ваше состояние, сэр.

― Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

― Кажется, я упомянул в присутствии миссис Грегсон, будто вы не до конца оправились и с вами всё ещё случаются приступы, сэр.

― Приступы? Какие такие приступы, Дживс?

― По-моему, у миссис Грегсон создалось впечатление, что вы можете внезапно начать биться в судорогах и в процессе ненароком забрызгать её слюной.

― Дживс!

― Разумеется, я по мере сил пытался рассеять её досадное заблуждение, но, признаюсь, не сумел добиться в этом успеха.

― Дживс!

― Сэр?

― Ты потрясающий!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Погоди! А что здесь в семь утра делала тётя Агата?

― Это я её пригласил, сэр.

― Ты?! Но зачем?!

― Я допустил мысль, что миссис Грегсон, вероятно, испытывает нужду в обществе мистера Эллисона. Да и мистер Эллисон, мне кажется, затосковал. Как молодой вьюн, лишённый опоры могучего дуба.

― Как поэтично, Дживс. Это Шекспир?

― Нет, сэр.

― На месте Шекспира я бы записал, чтоб не забыть. Ввернул бы потом в какую-нибудь басню… Так получается, мы с тобой остались одни?

― Получается так, сэр.

― Отлично! Тогда ставлю тебя в известность, что мне пришла в голову блажь и я хочу вместе с тобой убрать останки несчастной чашки и приготовить завтрак.

Лицо Дживса вытянулось.

― Но, сэр!..

― Как я и обещал, ты можешь говорить сколько угодно «но». Но зачем? Во-первых, я проснулся как новенький: ничего не болит и не кружится. Твой хозяин здоров, как вол. Во-вторых, ты сам показал пример: до тебя мне и в голову не приходило, что наниматель имеет право на блажь. А в-третьих… В-третьих: пожалуйста!

Дживс всё ещё выглядел ошарашенным. Левая бровь вздымалась на одну восьмую дюйма выше привычной черты.

― Если вы настаиваете, сэр, ― согласился он после недолгого обдумывания. ― Но сначала, если позволите, я напою вас чаем.

Было бы нелюбезно после того, как Дживс согласился на мою просьбу, отказать в его. Да и какой дурак откажется от чая? Точно не тот, чья фамилия ― Вустер. Я честно выполнил свою половину соглашения, а дальше, вынужден с сожалением признать, Дживс открылся с незнакомой мне стороны: он всячески мешал честному соблюдению договора, проще говоря, ограждал меня от любой работы тяжелее, чем поднятие чашки на высоту плеч. Осколки он собрал сам, мне же доверил держать поднятый с пола поднос. У плиты тоже орудовал он, я лишь, сидя за кухонным столом, нарезал хлеб для гренок. Я подумал, что это он потому, что всё ещё считает Вустера тщедушным доходягой. И потому упомянутый В. твёрдо решил, как только представится возможность, доказать Дживсу, что на самом деле я ого-го. А пока возможность не представилась, я представил Дживсу очередную постучавшую в голову блажь, другими словами, попросил его со мною позавтракать.

От всех этих блажей он чувствовал себя не в своей посуде, если вы понимаете, о чём я, но настроение у него было приподнятое ― что опытному дживсоведу было видно по еле приметным движениям бровей и уголков губ.

Я с наслаждением поглощал гренки с джемом и испытывал полнейшее умиротворение, знаете, как бывает, когда тучи растают, засветит ласковое солнышко или расторгнется помолвка с очередной сильнохарактерной девицей. Дживс тоже ловко расправлялся с гренками, и его довольный вид грел Вустера не хуже, чем упомянутое ласковое солнышко.

― Дживс, ― поинтересовался я. ― Что там было про вид отрадный, не помнишь?

― Поэт Джон Китс высказался следующим образом, сэр: «Я поглядел вокруг, и вид отрадный наполнил и насытил взор мой жадный». 

― Вот! В самую точку, Дживс. Хоть я и не знаком с этим парнем, а будто про Бертрама сказано. Мы тут с тобою лопаем гренки, а у меня такое чувство, что буря стихла, на море воцарилось спокойствие и лодка возвратилась в родимую гавань. У тебя случайно нет похожего чувства?

― Я тоже ощущаю нечто подобное, сэр.

― А ещё у меня такое ощущение, что всё будет только лучше и лучше. Уж не знаю, от гренков это или от кофе.

― Возможно, от их сочетания, сэр. Признаться, я тоже испытываю схожие эмоции.

― Помнишь, ты что-то говорил про надежду? Надеюсь, она огурцом?

― Да, сэр.

От его ответа Вустера омыло волной радости, словно я был купающейся в счастье тарелкой. Я улыбнулся Дживсу, а он улыбнулся мне. Не так широко, конечно же, ― щёки его не угрожали треснуть, в отличие от моих, которые, увидев, что он улыбается в ответ, растянулись на ширину плеч. Не спрашивайте, как щёки что-то увидели ― не знаю, да это и не важно. Важно то, что я осознал: мы с Дживсом ― сообщающиеся сосуды. И только я хотел ему это сообщить, как в прихожей затрезвонил звонок.

Я бы хотел написать, что со стойкостью, достойной доблестных предков, не обратил на него внимания, но это была бы ложь. Увы, Элли старался впустую ― старые страхи обрели надо мной власть.

― Дживс! ― в панике пробормотал я. ― Кажется, это вернулась тётя Агата. Она села на бледного коня, взяла в руки остро заточенную косу и вспомнила, что с утра ещё не покарала племянника.

― Не думаю, сэр, что это миссис Грегсон, ― мягко возразил Дживс.

― Нет-нет! ― Замотал головой я. ― А как же её тряпки? Наверняка она вспомнила про них и решила вернуться.

― Это крайне маловероятно, сэр. Миссис Грегсон распорядилась, чтобы её вещи были завезены портному для дальнейшего усовершенствования. Также она упомянула, что возвращается сегодня вместе с мистером Эллисоном в Стипл-Бампли. Я полагаю, что это звонит почтальон.

― Почтальон, Дживс?

― Да, сэр.

Слова Дживса вернули мне приподнятое расположение духа. 

― Отлично, ― сказал я, и тут мне пришло на память, что я собирался продемонстрировать Дживсу, что Вустер уже ого-го. ― Тогда я открою сам. И не надо меня поддерживать, ничего у меня не закружится.

Я бодро поспешил к двери, звонки в которую всё не умолкали. Отпер и даже открыл было рот, чтоб поприветствовать почтальона. Но фокус в том, что никакого почтальона не было. У порога стоял Блескучий.

― Ты что ж это, гнида, наколоть меня взду… ― начал он без намёка на дружелюбие, но пылкая речь внезапно оборвалась.

Блескучий уставился куда-то за моё плечо, и на физиономии его проступило то, что некоторые авторы именуют «неоднозначным выражением». 

Я обернулся и увидел Дживса. Вид его был чрезвычайно грозен. Русский царь робко давился слезами зависти, и даже тёте Агате нашлось бы, чему поучиться. Глаза моего камердинера метали молнии, внушительные кулаки были сжаты. При этом смотрел он вовсе не на Блескучего, как мог наивно предположить читатель. Он смотрел на меня.

― Пытаешься предупредить своего хозяина? ― голосом, от которого зашевелилась шерсть, о существовании которой Вустер даже не подозревал, процедил Дживс и двинулся на меня. 

Я почувствовал, как челюсть неумолимо сползает на грудь. 

― Выгораживаешь негодяя? ― не унимался пышущий гневом Дживс. ― А вот и он! ― Дживс перевёл испепеляющий взгляд с меня на Блескучего, и я наконец начал дышать, а вот Блескучий наоборот ― перестал.

― Вот и доказательство! ― Дживс махнул рукой, и перед физиономией Блескучего, словно в цирковом номере с невероятными превращениями, развёрнулась тётеагатина сорочка. ― Ты предавался разврату с моей женой!

Я собрал извилины в груду, пытаясь дотумкать, что здесь происходит. Уверен, Блескучий сделал то же. Но размыслить как следует он не успел ― из-за сорочки стремительно вылетел образцово крепкий кулак, немедленно вошёл в тесный контакт с челюстью Блескучего, после чего уже сам Блескучий отдался стремительному полёту. Я с интересом проследил, как он миновал лестничный пролёт, после чего Дживс аккуратно закрыл дверь и повернул колёсико замка.

Собранные в груду извилины зашевелились, и я смог оценить по достоинству великий замысел Дживса. Блескучий решит, что по ошибке причислил к высшему обществу слугу, у которого и денег никаких-то и нет, а потому он (то есть я) выписал, чтобы отвязаться, поддельный чек. Получается, брать с меня нечего, к тому же выполненный Дживсом великолепный хук наверняка переборет желание ещё раз нанести визит на Беркли-Меншенс, если таковое у Блескучего ещё когда-нибудь, не дай бог, появится. Браво. Я готов был рукоплескать. 

― Браво, Дживс! Я готов рукоплескать!

― Благодарю вас, сэр. ― Дживс поднял с пола шёлковую сорочку, аккуратно сложил и смахнул одёжной щёткой пылинку.

Контраст между стремительным бронебойным кулаком и тем, как ловкие, умелые пальцы деликатно, даже нежно, расправляют измявшееся кружево, заворожил меня. Невозможно было отвести взгляд, Дживс будто излучал свет. А собранные в груду извилины продолжали крутиться. Вам, наверное, попадалась фраза о том, что что-то там предстало перед кем-то там в новом свете? Я вдруг внезапно понял, как это бывает. В новом свете, исходящем от Дживса, мне совсем по-иному предстало очень и очень многое. Уподобление Вустера античным богам и реакция Дживса на то, что я попросил не лезть в мои отношения с парнями, и слова, что он желал, чтобы я разглядел в нём равного. А как я, тупица, мог не дотумкать, когда он подводил к тому, что некто мужского пола ниже по положению, находящийся настолько рядом, что ближе некуда, любит меня?! И выроненный поднос, и катящаяся по щеке слеза, и ревность к идиоту Элли… ― я просто редчайший тупица!!!

― Я просто редчайший тупица, Дживс, ― пробормотал я.

Сделав это признание, я повис у него на шее и приник к губам. Отник я только для того, чтобы перевести дух, и тут же приник снова. Когда воздуха стало не хватать, вновь ненадолго отник, но тут на меня обрушился Дживсов ответный энтузиазм.

Ни с каким Джинджером, ни с кем и никогда не испытывал я ничего подобного. То ли я оседлал, то ли меня оседлал могучий прилив, то ли сам я стал могучим приливом ― целеустремлённым, неукротимым и страстным, всей своей приливной субстанцией желающим только одного ― Дживса.

― Звонят в дверь, сэр, ― тяжело дыша, проговорил он, оторвавшись от меня.

И точно ― как это я мог не заметить? ― в прихожей надрывался звонок. Но мне было, честно говоря, плевать. Я влюблённо пялился на Дживса, и все звонки мира могли катиться к чертям.

― Наверное, это почтальон, сэр. Сейчас я от него избавлюсь.

Всего парой отточенных движений он привёл в порядок всклокоченные волосы, растрёпанную одежду и, заслонив меня широкой спиной, повернул замок и слегка приоткрыл дверь. 

Там действительно оказался почтальон, а вовсе не Блескучий и не тётя Агата. Но после поцелуев с Дживсом меня не испугало бы даже их совместное появление в сопровождении полчищ из преисподней, судьи Уоткина Бассета и сатаны.

― Телеграмма, сэр, ― сообщил Дживс прежде, чем я снова на него накинулся.

― Бог с ней. ― Я прижал его к стене и принялся отмечать нравящиеся места поцелуями. А нравилось мне в нём всё.

После одного такого знойного и чрезвычайно фривольного п. бёдра Дживса задрожали, я не удержал его, и оба мы оказались на полу.

― Чёрт побери, ― пробормотал я, почти не прерывая поцелуя.

― Да, сэр, ― хриплым голосом подтвердил Дживс.

― Если бы я допёр пораньше...

― Да, сэр…

― Я идиот…

― Да, сэр…

Я подумал, не укусить ли слегка Дживса в отместку за этот демарш, но он искусно отвлёк меня, подтянув повыше, так что наши лица оказались друг против друга, и вложил мне в пальцы бумажный листок.

― Телеграмма, сэр, ― прошептал он мне в губы.

― Надеюсь, никаких неприятных сюрпризов? ― ответил я тем же приятным способом.

― Полагаю, это уже не будет сюрпризом, сэр.

― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― Я прижался так тесно, что между мной и Дживсом не осталось больше никаких секретов. ― От кого она?

― Отправитель не указан, сэр.

― Как странно. Словно в шпионском романе, ты не находишь?

― Да, сэр. ― Его рука легла на тот полюс вустеровской анатомии, на который принято обычно опирать вес в сидячем положении. И смею заверить, ощущалась на нём в высшей степени превосходно.

― Что же там в телеграмме?

― Всего четыре слова, сэр.

― Мне не хочется отвлекаться.

― Понимаю, сэр. Но чтение четырёх слов не отнимет у вас много времени. 

Он был прав, как всегда. Я поднёс телеграмму к глазам.

― Действительно, четыре слова.

― Я не стал бы вводить вас в заблуждение, сэр. ― Его ладонь принялась увлечённо исследовать то, что я предпочёл бы уклончиво обозначить как одну из полярных шапок.

Надо ли удивляться, что я не мог сконцентрироваться на чтении?

― Дживс, ― подаваясь навстречу его ласкам, проинформировал я, ― я не могу сконцентрироваться на чтении.

― Прошу извинить меня, сэр. ― Рука осталась на месте, но полярные исследования прекратила. 

Я внимательно изучил телеграмму, прочёл все четыре слова и задумчиво произнёс:  
― Не только отправитель, адресат не указан тоже. Только адрес. Как мы узнаем, кому она?

― Телеграмма предназначена вам, сэр.

― Почему ты так думаешь?

― Я сам отправил её, сэр. ― Тёплое дыхание обволокло меня, и наши губы радостно встретились.

― А у меня чувство, будто я отправил её тебе, ― признался я, воспользовавшись паузой. ― Ну, или должен был отправить.

― Теперь это уже не имеет значения, сэр.

И я не мог с этим не согласиться. А Дживс вовлёк меня в нежный медленный поцелуй и с восхитительным рвением возобновил полярные исследования.

― Дживс, ― выдохнул я, воспользовавшись следующей паузой, ― мне пришла в голову блажь. Ты не разделишь со мной, как это пишут в любовных романах, ложе?

― С величайшей готовностью, сэр.

Он подхватил меня на руки, видимо, чтобы по дороге у вашего покорного не закружилась голова, и понёс в спальню. Я возражать не стал. То, что в. п. очень даже уже ого-го, я отлично мог доказать и там. А в прихожей остались лежать затоптанная тётеагатина сорочка и оброненный белый листок с четырьмя словами на приклеенной к бланку телеграфной ленте:  
«Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ТЧК». 


End file.
